Tangled Triangles
by LE McMurray
Summary: “You know that this place hasn’t changed at all,” Rodney noted. Crossover with Dr Who. Sequel To Bonds
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is a continuation to Bonds, it may take a while to finish because as usual I know where it's going, getting there takes some time.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

He studied his results; these were beginning to look more and more promising with each test. He was getting close to figuring out how to defeat those creatures and he would be able to take his research to the Council.

The snarl from the creature made him turn and he quickly injected more sedative into it. It took several minutes but finally it stopped snarling and slipped back into its unconscious state.

Only a few more tests then he could tell them, only a few more days and he could tell them that they could defeat the Wraith.

* * *

"How long are we going to be here for?" John demanded his arms folded tightly across his chest as the Doctor moved around the TARDIS console checking things.

"Couple of hours," the Doctor replied, he hit the control panel as the panels started to fade grinning as they lit up properly again before sighing, "And I was a little wrong about the date. We're about two hundred years before the City was abandoned."

"It's not that bad," Jeannie chipped in, "We stay a few hours while the TARDIS manages to re-power to get us back to Atlantis," she glanced at her brother and his friend with a little distaste, "Guys, you really should change into something less…encrusted with mud."

"That's a good idea," the Doctor called from under the controls, "Makes a better impression on the natives."

Rodney looked down at himself, "We're not exactly at our best."

"I'm fine," John snapped quickly.

"You look like you just rolled down a hill," Jeannie told him; she caught her brother's arm, "Come on Rodney let's leave Colonel Cleanliness to sulk."

With that she pulled Rodney away from the TARDIS console room so he could change.

"You're being an idiot," the Doctor called absently from beneath the controls, "Jeannie's right to be mad at you."

"It's none of your business," John told him stiffly.

The Doctor slid out rolling his eyes, "I really don't care."

John glared at the Timelord, "Then why are you interfering?"

"Because Jeannie is an absolute pain in the neck when she's in a mood," the Doctor replied jumping to his feet, "So get on her good side would you."

John rolled his eyes not saying anything else considering he wasn't happy about this situation. He was stuck in the past, with the one person he was trying not to think about and the brother of said person who more than likely would punch him if he knew what he was thinking about. Not to mention his wrist was in absolute agony. After ten minutes the twins reappeared Rodney looking comfortable in jeans and a dark blue sweater, they were talking in what seemed to be only half sentences.

"Are we ready then?" Jeannie grinned, "Let's have a look outside."

x

"You know that this place hasn't changed at all," Rodney noted as they stood outside the TARDIS, glancing around the room they were in.

"It's one of the things about lying at the bottom of the ocean for thousands of years I guess," John murmured as he stared out across the water.

Jeannie rolled her eyes, "Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to explore?"

"No," John snapped, "We stay here and wait for the TARDIS to power up then we head back to our own time."

Jeannie and the Doctor swapped glances before she turned to John, "You don't get how this works. We stop in a place and we look around."

"No, we're not," John replied, the words 'that's an order' stopping short of leaving his mouth.

"You're not in charge here, Colonel," Jeannie told him sharply her eyes narrowed, "The Doctor is."

With that said she purposefully walked along the corridor in front of her.

"Nicely done," the Doctor laughed as he headed after Jeannie.

Rodney turned to his friend, "What's with you? We'll actually get to meet the Ancients."

John watched Rodney run to catch up with his sister, "That's what I'm afraid of."

x

As they moved further into the city people appeared wandering through the corridors, mingling with each other and paying no attention to the newcomers.

Rodney was looking around hoping to see something that would give them an edge over the Wraith but there was nothing except people. He looked down to see Jeannie take his arm and smiled at her, there was something actually quite calming about being in the city with a population more suited to it's size.

"So where are we going?" John demanded a little huffily.

"To see what's going on," the Doctor replied nodding to where streams of people were walking.

The twins hung back as the other two walked on ahead.

"You know," Jeannie said to her brother, "He's a real killjoy."

"It's the military mindset," Rodney told her; "He doesn't like not being in charge."

Jeannie laughed and they headed after their companions.

* * *

He slid along the smooth floor knowing there were people nearby, he could inhabit any one of their bodies but then he felt something else. It was powerful and would make him powerful as well, powerful enough to destroy his enemies.

If he had a mouth he would have laugh, if he had hands he would smack them together in glee. Instead all he did was slither towards the feeling of power.

x

There was something resembling a carnival as they moved further into the city. Jeannie found a spot to perch so she could watch it enjoying the music and acrobatics quite amazed by how different this was to the image she had of the Atlanteans from her own time.

The Doctor was standing leaning against a wall his head bobbing along to the music, John was standing with his injured wrist held protectively to his chest looking annoyed especially when Rodney decided to join his sister to simply watch the parade.

"So," the Doctor said once the parade had passed, "Who's up for some dinner?"

"Great," John replied as the Doctor started walking, "Which way for the local Pizza Hut?"

Jeannie jumped off her perch, "You're an ass," she told John following the Timelord.

"She's right," Rodney told his friend, "What is your problem?"

"I just don't like being here," John told him, "I want to get back to our own time as fast as possible," he looked at Rodney confused, "I thought you'd be going ballistic over the whole can't change the past crap you spouted off when I was trying to watch Back To The Future that time?"

Rodney shrugged, "According to the Doctor, the moment we arrived here we became part of the timeline so no matter what we do it's fine. So knock it off."

John sighed annoyed that the one person he thought would be on his side for this wasn't. Finally he decided to follow them.

x

They had been walking for ten minutes when the Doctor stopped and turned to him, "When did you last take something for your wrist?"

John shrugged, "Before we left to save…help Jeannie."

"You're in pain and you never thought to mention it?" Jeannie asked incredulously and a little worried, "I was right," she rolled her eyes, "You're an ass."

"It's nothing," John tried to deflect all the concerned looks he was now receiving.

"We need to get him seen to," Jeannie decided turning to the Doctor, "Do you know where there is a…" she paused and grinned, "Physician?"

He frowned because he couldn't make the obvious comment back.

"Follow me," the Doctor told them leading the way.

John let out a sigh of annoyance as he followed on behind the Doctor and Jeannie who were talking, staring at Rodney when he joined him.

"You should have said you were in pain," Rodney told him, "You know Carson will bitch at you when we get back."

"If he finds out," John glared at him.

Rodney grinned, "If he finds out."

Before John could reply Rodney caught up with his sister leaving him to trudge along behind them.

x

"Excuse me," Jeannie smiled disarmingly at the young geeky man, John decided looked around fifteen, who stood just inside the infirmary, "My friend here is in need of a doctor."

"Of course," the teenager looked flustered at Jeannie's attention to him, "Just come this way."

Jeannie motioned John to move, he did as he was told scowling in annoyance as he could see Rodney and the Doctor both grinning from where they were leaning. An elderly man exited a small curtained off area and walked to them.

"Broken wrist," he mused studying John's injury without even bothering to look at him, "Somebody just wrapped it…" he finally looked up at John, "Primitive methods. Let me guess you came from the West of Atlantis."

"Little further," John muttered only to be elbowed in his ribs by Jeannie.

"We did the best we could," Jeannie explained in a slightly breathy voice with a bright smile, "But neither of us have any real medical experience."

The man's brusque demeanour softened as he smiled at Jeannie, "You did a good job for a temporary measure."

"Thank you," Jeannie gave him another sweet smile, "Can you do something more for him?"

John was speechless at the guileless sweetness she was radiating making sure no question were asked of who they were and how he'd been hurt. Jeannie was definitely much more dangerous than he'd realised at first.

"We'll fix the bones," the doctor told her, "And he'll be completely free of the pain."

"That's wonderful," Jeannie smiled, once he'd left to get the equipment she turned to John.

"What the hell was that all about?" John demanded.

Jeannie grinned leaning back on her bed on her elbow, "Did he ask us any questions?"

"You're…"

"I told you I had people skills," Jeannie replied, "I've had to do this once or twice. Life can be dangerous when you're a time traveller."

Before John could say anything the physician arrived back with a box on a trolley, the man opened it up and placed John's wrist on it. When it was closed over and started John let out a slight gasp of shock as all he felt was warmth sliding through his arm. After about thirty minutes he was released and stared in amazement as his broken wrist was completely healed.

"Thank you," Jeannie said as John left to join the other two, "You've been so kind."

* * *

The power was so close, it had taken him a long time to slide to the laboratory but he was almost there. Soon he would be powerful, he would have form once more and then he would destroy the Doctor.

Even in this weakened state he could feel his rival and companions, he could feel a bond between two of them but the third…there was possibility as anger grew.

The Master smiled without a face, laughed without a voice and slid closer to his destination.

Power…that was what he needed...power.

x

"Can we go eat now?" Rodney demanded as they wandered through the spotless corridors of Atlantis, "My blood sugar levels have dropped to almost nothing."

With a smile Jeannie pulled a power bar from her pocket, handing it to her brother who grinned at her, he hugged her quickly and she rested her head against his shoulder before pulling one out for herself.

"Any more?" John asked as Rodney tore into the power bar with glee.

Jeannie glanced at him with an amused smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know," she grinned as she opened her own snack

The Doctor laughed before stopping suddenly making the other three bang into the back of him.

"Is there a reason we've stopped?" Jeannie asked blandly with a long suffering roll of her eyes, "Or did you just think we'd been walking too long?"

"You know," the Doctor mused giving her an annoyed look, "I think I know someone around here. We should drop in on him."

"Drop in on him?" John asked getting irritated at the constant jumps in topics.

"Before or after we eat?" Rodney called as the Doctor and Jeannie started off down another corridor.

"I think that means before," John sighed, "Come on before we lose them."

x

"What are you doing here?" the man working in the laboratory they found ten minutes later demanded, he was tall with piercing brown eyes and short grey hair, "This is a restricted area."

"Ah Tollas," the Doctor laughed, "You haven't changed a bit."

Tollas frowned in confusion, "Do I know you?"

"Of course I've changed," the Doctor murmured making Jeannie giggle slightly, "I'm the Doctor."

Tollas stared at him in astonishment, "But you can't be, you…"

"It's amazing what a good nights sleep can do for you," the Doctor said walking in and shaking the dumbfounded man's hand, "How's the genetic research coming?"

Tollas shook himself out of his amazement, "I have made many breakthroughs recently. Of course my new associate is an incredible scientist," he looked at the other three as if he had just noticed them, "And you are?"

"This is my companion Jeannie McKay," the Doctor introduced, Jeannie gave a slight nod smiling winningly at the man, "Next to her is her brother Rodney and finally John Sheppard."

John noticed that the Doctor left out both his military status as well as where they were from.

"A pleasure to meet you," Tollas nodded checking his chronometer, "Are you all hungry?"

"Completely," Jeannie replied for them.

"Well please join me and we can catch up," Tollas smiled as he motioned them out of the lab.

x

"I don't think we've made it to this part of the city," Rodney murmured under his breath as they stepped out onto a balcony where several tables and chairs were set out.

"We'd better let Elizabeth know when we do," John replied, "She's been saying she misses eating out."

"Don't we all," Rodney rolled his eyes.

They caught up with the other three just as Tollias pulled Jeannie's seat out for her, she flashed a smile at the older man making him smile back. As the others took a seat Tollias noticed someone across the square and stood up to wave over whoever it was. John and Rodney eyed the man who walked over to them behind the Doctor and Jeannie. He was about the same size as John with light brown hair and steely grey eyes wearing a suit similar to all the other Atlanteans.

"My friends," Tollas said gesturing to the new arrival, "This is my new associate…"

Jeannie turned to greet their new dinner companion, "Aris?" she gasped standing up to face him shock covering her face.

Aris stared at her before grabbing her in a tight embrace. Jeannie wrapped her arms around him tightly tears slipping along her cheeks.

She finally let him go wiping away her tears, "Guys this is Aris, Aris this is my brother Rodney and his friend John Sheppard."

"Hi," Rodney nodded to him as John merely nodded to the man Jeannie was holding onto.

"Aris," the Doctor smiled, "It's good to see you again. How did you manage to get here?"

Aris turned to him and frowned confused, "Do I know you?"

"This is the Doctor," Jeannie explained with a soft laugh as she wiped away the tear that was still slipping along her cheek.

"Doctor? You look different," Aris noted before he pulled over a seat beside Jeannie letting her sit first, "Well after the explosion, I found myself floating in space in a completely different part of the universe. The Atlanteans found me and gave me a place to live, to continue working."

"That's great," Jeannie said she dropped her head for a second her voice thick, "I thought you were dead Aris. It's wonderful to find you here."

John scowled as Aris kissed Jeannie's hand, throughout the rest of the meal he didn't say one word.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Drakcir:- Yes the Doctor is still Christopher Eccleston's Dr, the Doctor Who timeline is after The Doctor Dances and before Boomtown.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

* * *

He felt the will of the creature fight against him as he melded with it but it was easily subdued and silenced. Power filled him but he needed time to rest, needed time to gain his hold on his new body.

However even resting his mind was free and there was a great deal to explore in this city. A city with many minds he could easily manipulate and one in particular he was determined to work. Soon but not yet, he needed to regain his strength so that he could finally destroy the Doctor.

But first…rest.

* * *

Jeannie could feel John watching her throughout the meal, his dark eyes boring into her; she ignored him as much as possible instead concentrating on Aris' story and her brother's intense questioning of the scientists.

"I'm going for a walk," John stood up the moment he'd finished eating, "I'll be back."

She watched him as he marched away.

"Hey," Rodney grabbed his sister's attention, "Are you going to let him out of the doghouse anytime soon. Because he's getting really annoying."

"Alright I will go and talk to him," Jeannie told her brother before turning to the other men at the table, "I'll be back soon."

With a sigh she headed after John to sort this out. It took her a few minutes to catch up with him finding him standing staring out across the water.

"Are you sulking?" she stood beside him.

"Jeannie…"

"You're actually sulking," she laughed.

"I'm not in the mood," John snapped turning to face her annoyed, "You have done nothing but treat me like I'm dirt."

"Because of the way you treated me," she replied evenly, crossing her arms.

"I know you're mad about what happened in the cave…"

"Oh dear God," Jeannie rolled her eyes, "You should deflate that ego a bit John."

"What?" he stared at her confused.

"I'm not mad at what didn't happen in the cave," Jeannie told him, "In fact I'm glad you value my brother's friendship more than what would have been one night."

"Then why?"

"John," Jeannie sighed, "The reason I'm annoyed at you is because of your hero complex."

"My what?" John stared at her confused.

"The whole taking me back to Atlantis before you went after the Master," she reminded him.

"I was only trying to protect you," John replied.

"You don't have the right to protect me," Jeannie snapped, "Rodney does, the Doctor does but you…you don't," she raked her hands through her hair, "You had no right to try John. We're not lovers, we're not involved, hell we're barely friends. I don't need your protection John; I'm not a damsel in distress."

John stared as she marched away even more annoyed at him than she had been to begin with.

"Nicely done," he muttered to himself.

x

"You okay?" Rodney asked as his sister marched back looking angrier than she had been before she left the table.

"I'm going for a walk," Jeannie replied curtly.

"Do you wish some company?" Aris asked her.

"No," she gave him a tight smile, "I'd rather be alone," Jeannie nodded to the others at the table before walking the opposite way from where John was.

After two minutes Rodney stood and turned to the Doctor, "Okay, I'm going after Jeannie."

"She wishes to be alone," Aris reminded him.

Rodney looked down at the other man and snorted, "Yeah," before walking away.

He smiled as he looked around Atlantis, his city was so different here and now but it was a difference he liked, though he couldn't help waiting for Carson or Zelenka or Elizabeth to appear from around the corner.

After a few minutes he saw Jeannie standing leaning against a wall, as he moved closer she turned to him.

"Hey."

"Your friend reminded me that you wanted to be alone," Rodney told her as they started to walk.

Jeannie shrugged giving a slight laugh, "Not everyone can read my mind Rodney."

"So, you and this guy Aris were close?" Rodney started his interrogation almost instantly.

"Wow," Jeannie laughed, "That took you a whole ten seconds to ask me that."

"I am the model of restraint," Rodney replied wryly, "So details sis."

"Aris worked on a satellite in some system millions of light-years from here and in the distant future," Jeannie explained hooking her arm through her brothers', "We became friends quickly and it was possibly moving towards something else but several of the scientists accidentally created a wormhole within the star they were orbiting which as I'm sure you know is very bad. We managed to evacuate most of the people then the Doctor shut down the generator but it didn't close the anomaly completely. Aris took it upon himself to carry out the Doctor's suggestion of setting off an explosion within the wormhole."

"And it looked like he'd been killed," Rodney sympathised.

"Yeah," Jeannie breathed resting her head against her brother's arm, "I'm amazed he's here, it's…great."

"Are you in love with this guy?" Rodney asked intently.

Jeannie groaned, "Oh come on Rodney, you of all people do not ask me things like that."

Rodney laughed, "If I'm going to get a brother-in-law…"

"Stop it," she poked him in the ribs.

"I'm just saying…"

"Knock it off," she cried.

"Jeannie," Rodney grabbed her wrists stopping her hitting him playfully, "I want you to be happy but you do know you're not supposed to actually be happy with a guy in any way."

His sister twisted round freeing herself from his grip with a mischievous grin, "You do know that the same goes for you, I'm meant to be the only woman in your life."

Rodney rolled his eyes resting his arm over her shoulders switching the subject back, "Aris…"

"Is a really nice guy," Jeannie smiled softly, "And he likes me. Just now it's nice to have someone who is actually acting like they do care for me."

Rodney frowned at her last statement, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"A lot of things," Jeannie replied before sighing; "Can we just drop the subject now."

Rodney shrugged. They walked on in silence for a while both lost in thought.

"Jeannie," Rodney broke the silence first, "I want you to do something for me."

"Like what?" his sister asked.

"I need you to teach me how to do whatever the hell you're able to do now," Rodney told her.

Jeannie stopped walking looking at him thoughtfully, "I can't teach that. Because I'm not sure how I learned how to do it," at his annoyed grimace she smiled, "But I'll try."

* * *

The Doctor decided to head back to the TARDIS to check up on the power uptake, he was getting bored by Jeannie and John at the moment. He was interested in allowing Rodney to spend a little more time poking around certain parts of the TARDIS considering Jeannie's boasting of how brilliant he was. He knew Jeannie's view of her brother was a little biased but when he'd ordered Rodney to reroute the power he'd been impressed that the man had managed to do it without even flinching. He was quite glad he'd helped them keep in touch.

x

_"Hey," he smiled as Jeannie re-entered the TARDIS, "I thought you'd be away longer."_

_Jeannie laughed, "I'm just getting changed. Rodney and I are having dinner so I thought I'd change into something less abductee-chic."_

_The Doctor smiled slightly. He waited until she arrived back in the console room before asking, "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"_

_Jeannie licked her lips nervously._

_"Here," he handed her a cell phone._

_Jeannie looked at him confused, "What is it?"_

_"It's for Rodney," he told her with a shrug._

_Jeannie stared at him for a second before it sunk in and she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, "Thank you," she whispered._

_"Better than having you mope around," he told her brusquely trying to squirm out of her embrace._

_"You're not fooling anyone," Jeannie told him as she let go of him._

_"Don't know what you mean," he called after her._

x

"Are we almost ready?"

The Doctor turned to find John standing outside the TARDIS waiting for him.

"Just a couple of hours," the Doctor replied, "Why are you out here?"

John shrugged, "I couldn't be bothered hanging around. I can't even go see who's in my room since we're on the completely opposite side of the city."

"And since Jeannie's mad at you," the Doctor grinned, "So you can't hang around with your friend."

John gave him a withering glance which completely rolled off the Doctor, "I'd rather stay near the TARDIS so when we can go, we can go."

"And you're part of an exploration team?" the Doctor laughed before leaving heading back to Tollias' lab.

John sighed and jogged after the Timelord not wanting to be stuck alone outside the TARDIS.

"I take it you didn't want to be alone?" the Doctor laughed when John caught up with him.

John didn't reply and just continued to walk.

"Let me ask you something," the Doctor interrupted John's musings.

"What?"

"You know Rodney," the Doctor stated, "And you've spent a good bit of time with Jeannie."

"So?"

"Within sets of twins there is usually a more dominant twin," the Doctor explained, "Which one is the dominant one?"

"Jeannie," John answered instantly.

The Doctor laughed, "Think about it a little more."

* * *

It would take time he knew, time before he could control someone with such a strong mind but it would happen once he had his strength back.

However there were others, others who wouldn't be able to resist. Others he would be easy to control.

Reaching out he found one, sensing the siblings nearby a smile touched his lips and he knew what to do.

It was time to remove one nuisance.

x

"Close your eyes," Jeannie ordered.

Rodney sighed derisively but did as he was told.

"You asked me to show you how to do this," Jeannie reminded him, "So enough."

"Sorry," he smiled cracking one eye open before shutting it straight away again.

"The first thing," Jeannie started, "Is learn what is normal for you."

"Normal?" Rodney laughed.

Jeannie sighed, "I don't know how to explain this. Maybe we should try and talk to the Doctor about it. He taught me, kind of."

Rodney leaned back against the wall, "Maybe I shouldn't bother."

"You can do anything Rodney," Jeannie told him, "Remember?"

"Who told you that?" he grimaced.

"Someone told me it was your mantra," she told him, "Rodney, this isn't science. It's harder to define."

"I suppose I could try some more," he rolled his eyes.

Jeannie grinned, "Good idea. And one day you'll just be able to close your eyes," which she did, "and…" she stopped.

"What?"

"Something," she whispered, "It's hard to describe."

"Try."

Jeannie grabbed his hand, "Do it yourself."

Rodney gasped as the strange tingle slid along his spine; he gripped Jeannie's hand tighter before he pulled away.

"It's coming from over there," Rodney mused.

"Come on," Jeannie grabbed his hand, "Let's find out."

x

"Explain this to me," John demanded, "Why is Rodney the more 'dominant' twin?"

The Doctor sighed wishing he'd never bothered asking the question, "Alright. When you ask Rodney a question like…how old are you, or where did you grow up. He'll answer 'I'. I grew up right?"

"Yeah," John replied, "So what's wrong with that?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Jeannie will answer 'we'. We grew up, we not I. She always links herself to her brother something Rodney doesn't do."

"And that makes him the dominant twin?" John asked confused, "Because from what I've seen Rodney listens to her more than she listens to him."

"Maybe," the Doctor told him, "But Jeannie treats herself as one of a pair rather than an individual. Every time Rodney called her, she had the phone out ready to answer. Think about that."

John frowned but didn't get a chance to say anything as they reached the lab.

x

Rodney walked with Jeannie deeper into the city wondering if this was a smart idea. He was all for exploring but usually with John and his team with him all armed just in case.

"This wasn't the greatest idea in the world," he told his sister.

Jeannie shrugged, "You guys live here in ten thousand years from now. I doubt that in the time of the real inhabitants it is any more dangerous."

Rodney frowned, "Time travel plays hell with the tenses."

"It plays hell with a lot of things," Jeannie laughed elbowing him.

Rodney rolled his eyes at her before stopping in front of a room, "Is this it?"

Jeannie shrugged, "It seems to be. Want to check it out?"

He could hear John's speech on not going into situations without back-up, Elizabeth practically repeating the lecture just using bigger words but with Jeannie tugging his hand Rodney ignored them.

"Let's go," he told her.

Jeannie grinned at him before frowning as he just looked at her waiting.

"Open it," she ordered.

"Oh," he looked a little sheepish that he hadn't thought of it, "I forgot."

"Genius," Jeannie muttered, "Yeah right."

"Bite me," he shot back without thinking before he opened the door in front of them.

x

Jeannie walked in and looked around disappointed.

"Well it's empty," Rodney stated as he looked around, "That was a waste of time."

Jeannie rolled her eyes at him as she continued to look around the large empty room, several handles stuck out of the walls at seemingly random intervals.

"I don't like this place," she murmured, "It feels…wrong."

Rodney shrugged as he looked around seeing if he could find anything hiding in the room that could be of any interest while Jeannie stood trying to see the handles properly.

Suddenly both spun as they heard the door shut.

"Rodney?" Jeannie asked as he tried to open the door.

"It's locked," he replied pulling the panel off the wall, "And encrypted."

Jeannie frowned, that sort of thing was deliberate and very worrying, "Can you decrypt it?"

Rodney smiled at her, "I can do anything I set my mind to, remember?"

"Show off," she muttered with a grin moving away to let him work in peace, a little time in here wouldn't kill them.

Jeannie leaned back against the wall and noticed a darker patch of wall across from her. Crouching down to look closer she reached out and felt the water on her fingertips. Almost at the same instant a rushing noise filled the entire room.

"Do you hear that?" Rodney turned from what he was doing.

Jeannie nodded her eyes wide with worry.

"What the hell is that?" he looked around the room only for the answer to hit him in the head as a jet of water spurted from behind him.

"Oh my God," Jeannie cried as water started pouring in from all around the room, "Rodney!"

Rodney saw the horror and fear in his sister's eyes before he spun and furiously started working on the controls. They were in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Drakcir:- I have a reason for everything…

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Okay," John interrupted the Doctor looking over Tollas' work, "I still don't get why you have this whole idea of Rodney being the dominant one of the pair."

The Doctor sighed, he knew he shouldn't have gotten himself involved in this but he'd started it so now he had to continue with it till John got the message. Telling him straight out wasn't the way to do it, mostly as the Doctor could spend hours teasing the other man

"I never said he was," he told the other man, "I'm pointing out the fact that of the two of them Jeannie always refers to herself as one of two. Rodney doesn't."

"But…"

"Tollas," a voice called pulling John away from his conversation.

"Yes Hiran?" Tollas turned from his work as the young man came running in.

The young man with blond hair slicked back wearing similar white clothes to Tollas and Aris stood trying to catch his breath, "Lab Omega is operational."

"What?" Aris demanded, "That's impossible it can't be."

John glanced at the three Atlanteans, "What? What does that mean?"

Tollas turned to him, "Omega lab is for testing certain experiments within a submerged environment."

"Is there anyone in there?" the Doctor asked drumming his fingers on a console.

Hiran turned to the stranger, "I doubt it."

"But you don't know," the Doctor demanded, "Didn't it occur to you to check?"

The young man looked shocked as he shook his head.

The Doctor crossed his arms across his chest staring at the man, "Then I suggest you do so."

x

"Rodney!" Jeannie had backed herself against a wall as though that could somehow stop the water which was now up to their knees.

Her brother who had been standing at the door working on the controls turned and waded to her, catching her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"Jeannie you need to stay calm," he stared into her eyes his voice slow and measured, "I know what you're feeling but I can't get us out of this if you're panicking."

"Rodney!"

"Jeannie, you have to trust me," he whispered, "And I have to concentrate."

Jeannie shakily nodded giving him a weak smile, Rodney squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm going to get this open," he told her, "I promise. Just hold on."

With that said he turned back to the door and started working on decrypting the controls.

x

Tollas moved the technician from the controls as he brought up details of the lab, he frowned.

"Is something wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"There are two people in the lab," Tollas told him, "But that's impossible, the safety protocols ensure that the door will not lock if there is anyone inside."

"Someone must have overridden the protocols," John murmured.

"Who's in there?" the Doctor asked.

"It will take a few moments," Tollas told him, "The security system was being overhauled the past few days. We're still having some problems with it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at John before muttering, "So much for the technology you all get so excited over."

John laughed slightly before blanching at the picture that appeared on the screen, "Oh God."

The Doctor spun to see what was wrong and groaned seeing Rodney and Jeannie on the screen, "We have to get them out of there now."

"I can't," Tollas frowned as he fought with his controls, "It's encrypted."

"Then decrypt it," the Doctor yelled, "Get them out of there now."

John took a breath, "Rodney should be able to get them out. He's done this more than once."

"You don't understand," the Doctor turned to him, "We need to get Jeannie out of there now."

"I'm not arguing," John told him, "But why are you so worried?"

"Jeannie can't swim, and she's terrified of the water," the Doctor replied with a sigh, "Something happened when they were kids."

"But…" John frowned, "When we were on Dagan she crossed rivers using only a log with barely a pause."

"And she went over last," the Doctor reminded him before explaining, "It gives her enough time to boost her belief that she can do it."

"How long before the water gets over their heads?" John demanded.

Tollas shook his head, "Less than five minutes."

"Rodney can swim right?" the Doctor asked.

John shrugged.

"You live in a city surrounded by water and you don't know if he can swim?" the Doctor yelled annoyed.

"It's never come up," John replied his voice rising to match the Doctors.

"Gentlemen," Aris snapped making them turn to him, "We have to find a way to get them out of there."

"What about that device thing you use on everything?" John asked the Doctor.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Timelord replied in exasperation before nodding, "Good idea. Let's go."

x

Rodney swam his way through the water towards his sister who was trying desperately to remain calm and losing. He was a strong swimmer having taken a lot of lessons because he felt he had to compensate for her dislike of the water and right now he was extremely glad of it.

"How much longer?" Jeannie whispered trying to keep her chin above the water.

"I don't know," Rodney frowned at the fear that filled her eyes at his words, "You have to float for a bit."

"I can't," she cried.

"Yes you can," Rodney pulled her up so her shoulders were out of the water, "Just kick your feet and use your arms to steady you. I'll get us out of here as soon as I can I promise."

She was shaking as he let her go; Rodney waited until she was doing what he'd told her before he turned round and headed back to the door controls. Unfortunately they were now under water forcing him to take a deep breath before ducking under.

Rodney was more worried than he was letting on; the one good thing about Jeannie concentrating on not panicking was she couldn't sense his worry. The encryption to the door was very complex and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to break it in time but he focussed on it as best he could as Jeannie's fear sat on the edge of his awareness.

* * *

_"Are you looking for something Rodney?"_

_Rodney spun to find Daniel Jackson standing watching him a hint of an amused smile tugging at his lips._

_"This is a top secret, high class operation," Rodney snapped, "So how come I can't find one working phone?"_

_Daniel laughed, "I heard they were working on the lines."_

_"We leave in five hours to go to a completely different galaxy and I cannot find the means to make a damn phone call on my own planet," Rodney fumed._

_Daniel smiled amused, "You can use the one in my lab. It's working fine, or it was two minutes ago."_

_Rodney nodded his thanks before heading into Daniel's lab._

_"You can do this," he told himself as he pulled out the scrap of paper with the number scribbled on it before he sat at staring at the phone._

_He had five hours before he left the galaxy meaning he had to pick up that phone, dial the number and actually talk to her. He'd called his mother of all people the night before to get the number so he had to do it._

_Picking up the receiver he pushed each number deliberately taking deep breaths as he listened to it ring at the other side._

_"Hi," her voice came, "This is Jeannie, I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll think about getting back to you."_

_Rodney wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not that she wasn't there but as soon as it beeped he started to talk._

x

_The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and smiled, "I told you I would get you back here."_

_Jeannie exited the blue box suspiciously looking around what seemed to be her back garden, "So what was that unscheduled trip to medieval England?"_

_"A detour," the Doctor replied without missing a beat._

_Jeannie rolled her eyes as she pulled out her keys and let them inside, "I just have to grab some clothes. Considering the wear and tear wasn't in the brochure."_

_"Well, take your time," the Doctor told her, "I'm debating where to go next."_

_"Let me know how that goes," Jeannie laughed hitting her answer machine on the way past._

_"Jeannie, it's your mother," the first message came, "Call me."_

_The second, third and fourth message were all the same though each became more and more annoyed._

_"Your mother really wishes you to call her," the Doctor noted as Jeannie dropped a bag on her couch._

_"Yeah I'll do that," Jeannie laughed rolling her eyes._

_"Jeannie," the next message started making her stop at the door._

_"Rodney?" she breathed._

_"I…I guess it's a good thing you're not there," her brother said, "I doubt I could do this if you had actually answered the phone. I just wanted to tell you I'm going away…and I'm not sure when I'll be back in touch. I just wanted to let you know." He paused for a few seconds before he sighed, "Even if you get this message today I'll be gone so I just wanted to say bye. And Mom told me to tell you to call her…can you believe I called her so I could get your number?"_

_A muffled voice in the background sounded for a few moments before, "I have to go. Jeannie, I just want to…I need to…I love you Jeannie and I will try come see you when I get home."_

_With that the line went dead._

_"I…I…em…I'll be ready to go in half an hour," Jeannie stuttered._

_"You can always call him back you know," the Doctor reminded her._

_"The date code reads a week ago," Jeannie sighed, "He's gone. We should go too."_

x

Rodney burst through the surface of the water taking a deep breath before swimming over to where Jeannie was barely managing to keep her head above the water. Rodney caught her holding her up, he was so afraid he wouldn't be able to save her but he had to stay as positive as possible for her.

"Almost there," he told her his breath coming in short gasps, "You just have to hold on."

"I can't," Jeannie sobbed.

Rodney frowned; he'd only just got her back he couldn't let anything happen to her. Looking around the room he saw the silver handles sticking out from the wall. He wrapped one arm around her as he was taught in lifeguard training all those years ago and swam her to it.

"Hold onto this," Rodney told his sister, "They should work so that when the water gets too high you should be able to reach the next one."

"Rodney…"

"I'll get this," he cut her off, "Just hold on okay?"

Jeannie nodded watching as Rodney dived back under the water.

x

"I can't open it," the Doctor frowned.

"You've been working on this panel for almost half an hour," John snapped, "Why can't you open it?"

"Rodney is obviously working on the door himself," the Doctor explained, "Whatever he's doing I will only end up messing up possibly locking them in for good."

"What the hell do we do then?" John grimaced.

"Trust in Rodney," the Doctor replied chewing the side of his mouth, "That room is filling with water."

"Yes," John said slowly wondering what the Doctor was on about now.

"Where will the water go once that door opens?"

The two men looked at the door, before glancing along the corridor and looking down at where they were standing.

"We should move," John noted.

"Let's see if Tollas has anything for us," the Doctor said catching John's arm, "Move faster."

* * *

He watched through another's eyes as they ran around trying to find a way to get the siblings out of the laboratory. The amusement he felt was unable to be expressed as he did not wish to reveal his presence to the Doctor yet.

He turned to watch the Doctor who was worrying about his companion. The Timelord's attachment to the humans he picked up every so often disgusted him, however this companion and her brother had been of interest to him as well as the Doctor.

Their death would cause extreme pain, making sure that the Doctor would be unfocused giving him the opening to finally kill the Timelord.

Watching the siblings die was going to be exceedingly entertaining.

x

Rodney pushed his way to the surface taking a deep breath before heading to check quickly on his sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he reached her floating beside her.

Jeannie managed a slight nod her fingers gripping the handle so tightly her knuckles were white.

Rodney took several deep breaths, "I've almost got it."

"Are you sure?" Jeannie whispered.

He nodded, "Okay, when I open the door you're going to have to let go."

"No…"

"Jeannie," he cut her off sharply, "You have to."

"Not a chance in hell," Jeannie snapped, she waved a hand quickly before catching a hold of the handle again.

"Jeannie, you have to trust me," he reminded her before taking another deep breath and heading back down to the door.

As he continued to work on the door controls Rodney quickly went over the options in his head as to how to persuade his sister to let go of the one thing she felt safe holding onto. His lungs were beginning to burn at how long he'd been under water but he needed to get this circuit connected first. Rodney pushed to the surface again taking several deep breaths before heading down once more to make the final adjustments. Setting it so that he had one minute Rodney swam over to Jeannie once more without saying a word Rodney grabbed Jeannie's wrists before swinging his legs up and pushing off the wall dragging her into the centre of the room.

"Rodney!" she screamed as he pulled her into the centre of the room.

"Take a deep breath," Rodney told her as he felt the pull of the water pouring out of the door.

He held onto her tighter as they were dragged under.

x

"The door just released," Tollas called, making John and the Doctor turn.

"And?" John demanded.

"We have to wait until the water has drained away before we can get into the corridor and check on them," Tollas explained.

"How long will that take?" John snapped irritably.

"Ten more seconds," Tollas replied nodding to them, "Come."

As they reached the outer door John had everything that could have gone wrong going through his head, the instant the door opened he ran.

"McKay!" he yelled not caring which one answered just hoping somebody did.

"Jeannie!" the Doctor called as he ran behind John, "Rodney, one of you answer us."

"We're…here," Rodney's gasping voice sounded from nearby.

John ran towards the voice, "Rodney, Jeannie are you guys okay?" he stopped finding the twins sitting against a grating both soaking wet.

Jeannie was huddled against her brother shaking violently as he rubbed her back soothingly his head resting back against the wall.

"You guys alright," John asked kneeling down beside them.

"Kinda cold," Rodney murmured continuing to absently soothe his sister.

John grinned relieved to have Rodney in one piece.

Tollas arrived with blankets. The Doctor grabbed one and wrapped it around Jeannie pulling her into his arms holding her.

John helped Rodney to his feet making sure the blanket was firmly around the other man's shoulders noting the gasps were becoming calmer but Rodney was still shaking.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked as he helped Jeannie to her feet.

"Someone locked us in," Rodney snapped, "What do you think happened?"

"Any idea who?" John placed his hand on Rodney's shoulder to calm him down.

"No," Jeannie's shaky voice joined the conversation.

"Someone tried to kill us," Rodney snapped, reaching out he caught his sister's shoulders and pulled her over, "And I want to know who."

The Doctor glanced at Tollas, "You're not alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

John stood waiting for Jeannie as she dried off and changed, unlike Rodney she was more than happy to change into the clothes offered by Tollas. Rodney had snapped that he would rather go back into the room full of water than dress in something that would make him look a reject of a cult, so the Doctor had taken him back to the TARDIS to get dry and changed.

"Hey."

John turned as Jeannie appeared, she looked a little better than before dressed in the white robe but her face was still extraordinarily pale.

"Hey," he smiled at her, "Feeling better?"

"Warm and dry again," she replied with a shrug.

John caught her arm and made her look at him, "And?"

Jeannie sighed and held out her hand to show him how much it was shaking. She sniffed a little trying to hold back the tears that were threatening her.

"Hey it's okay," John soothed pulling her into a tight hug; he wrapped one arm around so he was rubbing her back while his other hand slid into her hair rocking her gently as she rested against his chest, "You're okay Jeannie."

"I was useless," she cried, "After my little speech to you I was absolutely useless."

John continued to gently rub her back, "You know everyone's afraid of something."

Jeannie pulled back to look at him whispering, "And what are you afraid of?"

He stared into her eyes his hand gently stroking her cheek, "Losing the people I care about."

They moved closer, their lips were almost touching but John pulled away as Aris called to Jeannie.

"Aris," she moved away from John and turned just as Aris entered the room.

The other man pulled her into an embrace not seeing John grimace at them, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Aris," Jeannie told him as she stepped back.

"Where have you been?" John asked suspiciously.

Aris turned to him disdain on his face, "I was trying to help and then a member of the council ordered me to the chambers. They wish to see you all."

"Won't that be fun," John murmured.

x

"So," the Doctor said as Rodney reappeared in the console room, "Feeling better?"

Rodney stared at him for a second, "Fine," he dropped his eyes down.

"You're a dreadful liar," the Doctor laughed before becoming serious, "She's not here, you can let it go."

"There's nothing wrong," Rodney snapped.

"I know what it's like," the Doctor told him, "Having someone who is important to you in danger and no matter what you do it feels like it's never going to be enough. I know how bad it feels Rodney."

"Look…"

"Jeannie adores you," the Doctor continued, "She may have been afraid but she didn't lose her trust in you to get you both out of it. I've seen Jeannie surrounded by water before and she isn't able to move. We were able to see into the room and you had her floating, she was able to move enough to catch those handles. With you there," the Doctor continued his voice rising, "she was able to hang on. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Rodney's head snapped up, "I'm not feeling sorry for myself," he snapped back, "I don't want her here. I don't want her put in dangerous situations. You drag her around with you and from what she's told me people seem to try to kill you everywhere you go. I don't want my sister subjected to that."

"She chose to come with me," the Doctor told him, "This time she knew exactly what she was getting into and she decided to come anyway. You two are more alike than you realise."

Before Rodney could reply the Doctor was heading out, "Are you coming?"

* * *

_Rodney sat his arms wrapped around his body as he watched Jeannie sleep; her face was as pale as the cast that covered her leg. He could still hear it echoing in his mind the snap of her leg, and then she'd screamed._

"_Rodney."_

_He looked up to see his mother holding out a drink for him, she touched his cheek soothingly making him look a little surprised. She had always thought of him as a nuisance but now she was comforting him._

"_When your father gets here we'll go get something to eat," she told him softly her hand lingering on his head, "Then you can stay with her tonight. Okay?"_

_Rodney nodded a little surprised before blurting out, "She screamed so loud."_

"_She was in a lot of pain," his mother reminded him, "But the doctors have given her medicine to make her feel better."_

_Rodney knew he was a genius but at times like these having this woman comfort him with such mundane knowledge, even though she didn't like him normally, he felt better._

x

_Melissa McKay sat beside her son and rested her arm around him amazed as he leaned into her. At eleven years old he was overly smart, could be extraordinarily sarcastic and yet strangely quiet making her uncomfortable around him. Jeannie was so like her, open and vivacious Jeannie was able to get along with absolutely everyone especially her brother. Melissa didn't understand Rodney, she didn't know how to deal with his brilliance or with the way he connected to Jeannie. _

_So many times she wished she could bond with him but instead of trying she followed her husband and allowed her frustration on him. She only wanted one child, a girl she could spoil and befriend as she became older. Having two meant a lot of their plans were thrown out of the window something Stuart resented, a resentment Rodney felt at every turn._

x

_Jeannie groaned as she woke up._

_Glancing to one side she saw her brother asleep on the bed across from her. He sleepily opened his eyes jumping up when he saw her awake._

"_Are you okay?" he asked his words tumbling out, "How do you feel? Does your leg hurt?"_

"_Rodney," she breathed, "I'm feeling a little weird. And I don't know how my leg feels."_

_Rodney looked at her worry still filling his eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah," she sighed, "Where are they?"_

_Rodney squeezed her hand, "Mom and Dad will be back soon. Mom's acting really weird."_

"_Weird how?" Jeannie asked still feeling a little strange thanks to the medication._

"_She keeps hugging me," Rodney replied wrinkling his nose._

_Jeannie laughed, "Sign my cast," she ordered._

* * *

_Jeannie stared down at the cast she wore remembering how annoying it had been the first time she'd broken her leg, the exact same leg. The cast had a few signatures scrawled on it from her friends but she didn't like it as much as the last cast. Rodney had taken over that one meticulously drawing strange patterns which meant nothing to anyone but him._

_She groaned when she heard the door open, her mother was driving her absolutely insane coddling her._

"_Don't do that," her brother scolded, "I travel all this way to see you and all I get is a groan."_

"_Rodney?" Jeannie grinned reaching out for him to hug her._

_He smiled hugging her tightly, "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine," she sighed, "Just stuck here for the next six weeks at least. What about you? How long are you here for?"_

_Rodney glanced down at the floor, "I have to leave in about an hour; I've got an exam tomorrow."_

"_Oh," she grimaced, "Thanks for coming and for calling Mom to tell her I was in the accident."_

_Rodney nodded softly, "I was in the lab at the time, tossed a cup of coffee over the lecturer."_

_Jeannie giggled at the thought, "Don't you have any lectures today?"_

_Rodney waved away the question, "The TA is going to give me the notes."_

"_Well," Jeannie grinned at him, "You can make me some tea."_

x

_Melissa McKay stopped surprised when she entered the room finding both her children sitting drinking tea laughing._

"_Rodney?" _

_He jumped when she entered the room, as always he looked a little wary at her not sure how she was going to react to his presence._

"_Mom," he nodded softly at her before setting his mug on the table, "Hi."_

_Melissa smiled at him handing Jeannie the magazines she'd fetched her, "Are you staying for dinner?"_

"_I have to leave now," he told her, "I have an exam tomorrow."_

"_Then you shouldn't be here," Melissa scolded, "Your father and I are paying a great deal of money for you to study so far away…"_

"_Mom," Jeannie cut her off, "He studied on the flight and will study on the way back."_

_Rodney grabbed his jacket leaning over and hugging his sister tightly._

"_Call me when you get there," she ordered as he was about to leave._

"_Sure," Rodney replied turning to face their mother._

_Melissa handed him his backpack, "Make sure you study."_

_Rodney nodded rolling his eyes at Jeannie who grinned at him watching her brother leave._

* * *

They'd survived.

Disappointment coursed through him more than anger, this would just mean he'd have more work to kill the Doctor than before.

However now he would have the chance to start on that plan. The creature's consciousness had now been obliterated meaning he had complete control of the body and the body was not only strong but had features that only enhanced his powers.

He was very pleased.

x

"Wow," Rodney laughed when he stepped into the room and saw his sister, "All you need is the halo and wings."

Jeannie turned and with her hands on her hips smiled back rolling her eyes, "As opposed to your horns and tail?"

"Children," John called, "Enough."

They turned and gave him identical dark looks.

"The Council wish to speak with you all," Aris reminded them interrupting the argument before it began.

"Excellent," the Doctor smacked his hands together, "These people are always fun."

"You have an odd definition of fun," John noted.

"Please," Aris interrupted again, "They are quite anxious."

The four time travellers nodded and Aris started to lead them about to offer Jeannie his arm but Rodney beat him to it. He slung his arm around his sister's shoulders leading her along the corridors.

"Are you okay?" Rodney asked softly.

Jeannie hugged him slightly as they walked, "I'm okay," she promised, "Just a little shaky."

"You'll be okay once the TARDIS is powered up and we get back to our time," Rodney told her, "You can get some sleep."

Jeannie sighed at the thought, "Alright I'll agree that you can occasionally be called genius."

Rodney pinched her arm wincing as she punched him in his side.

"Do I need to separate you two?" the Doctor laughed.

x

Tollas met them at the Council chambers which John and Rodney knew as the briefing room.

"They are waiting for you," he said, "Doctor, they are very anxious to know why a Timelord has come to Atlantis."

"Popular as always," Jeannie laughed taking Tollas arm when he offered it to her.

They entered the room, Jeannie turned as the doors closed behind them but the three men remained facing front.

"I am Torvel," the woman at the head of the table introduced herself, she was slim with long golden hair, green eyes and alabaster skin, "It is a great honour to have a Timelord in our midst."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Aris informs us that your companions were recently trapped within Tollas laboratory," Torvel spoke softly; "They are fine now?"

"Completely," the Doctor replied as Jeannie made sure her brother didn't say anything.

"Now, may I ask why you have come to Atlantis?" Torvel asked her voice never rising above the soft tone but carried the air of authority.

"Just stopping by," the Doctor shrugged, "As we were here I thought I should visit an old friend."

"Then that is all the business you have here?"

"It was," the Doctor replied, "until someone tried to kill Jeannie and Rodney. So I intend to stay until I find out who it was."

The woman nodded, "I understand. Tollas has expressed an interest also. Therefore I am happy for you to remain in Atlantis until this has been resolved."

The Doctor nodded, "Good. We'll see you later."

With that said he turned and headed towards the exit, knowing Jeannie would follow him meaning Rodney and John would follow her.

x

"Now what?" John asked as they headed back towards Tollas' lab.

"Now we find out who trapped those two in there," the Doctor replied.

Tollas smiled, "Aris, could you head to your own laboratory and find who had access to the computers, also who within the city has the skills."

"Of course," Aris nodded, "Jeannie, would you accompany me? I have some things to show you that build upon the work I was doing when we first met."

Jeannie looked a little caught out by his request but after glancing quickly at her brother who nodded she smiled at Aris, "Of course. We'll be back soon guys."

x

"What's wrong with you?" Rodney asked as he passed John who was standing in the corner scowling.

"That guy Aris," John noted, "I don't trust him."

Rodney's eyebrow rose, "Really?"

"When you were trapped in that room," John explained, "He disappeared. He only arrived back once you were both safe."

Rodney frowned, "Jeannie will tell me if she needs help. She knows this guy already."

"I know he's an old friend of hers," John replied trying not to let his personal feelings interfere with this, "But I don't trust him."

Rodney let out a long sigh folding his arms across his chest, "The Doctor also says he's a good guy."

"What's your opinion?" John demanded.

Rodney sighed hating that he wasn't trusting his twin sister, "There's something about him that bugs me."

x

"It is wonderful to have you here," Aris told her as they walked through the corridors, "I knew that once I closed the wormhole I wouldn't see you again."

"Aris…"

"I missed you," he told her softly.

"You are a great guy," Jeannie told him, "But at the moment my life is too complicated to even contemplate getting involved with anyone."

"Even Sheppard?"

Jeannie looked at him shocked, "John is my brother's friend."

"And he looks at you the way I always have," Aris told her.

This made her smile before she shook her head, "John is my brother's friend," she repeated a little annoyed that she was defending herself against something that wasn't even happening, "And he has saved my life at least once. He just looks out for me because he and Rodney are very good friends."

"I don't believe that," Aris told her as they reached his lab allowing her inside.

"Aris, I'm not involved with John," Jeannie told him sharply, "I don't see myself ever getting involved with him and quite frankly it is none of your business."

He dropped his head for a second, "I apologise."

"Accepted," she replied, "So, what's so interesting you dragged me here?"

"Come with me," he pulled her across the room to a hidden door, opening it Jeannie found herself on a small balcony. Looking round she frowned at the hole in the hand-rail her stomach turning slightly at the thought that there was just a body of water below.

"Jeannie," Aris called standing at the open door, "I have a way to save the others. My work has meant I've found a way to protect everyone in Atlantis."

She followed him inside looking around at the empty room, "So?"

"No," Aris breathed fearfully, "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Jeannie asked.

The door behind them slammed shut making them spin to find the Wraith standing behind them.

"I am still here," the alien rasped a smile curving on its lips he turned to Jeannie, "I told the Doctor this was not over Miss McKay."

Ice filled Jeannie as she stared at the creature before her, "The Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Glad everyone's enjoying this, I'm working on the next part.

* * *

"What actually happened?" the Doctor asked Rodney.

"Jeannie and I were working on developing my ability to sense things," Rodney explained, "She felt something so we went to investigate."

"Felt?" Tollas asked with amusement.

Rodney turned to him a look of disdain on his face, "Yes felt. Jeannie and I have incredible talents."

"Then what?" the Doctor clicked his fingers at Rodney to hurry up making John almost choke with laughter.

"We entered the room then it locked and we almost drowned," Rodney said in a sing-song voice.

"Rodney," John scolded softly a little shocked as his friend jerked violently looking confused, "What?"

"For a moment I thought Jeannie was in trouble," he frowned, "She must have just got a shock."

"Are you sure?" John asked intently.

Rodney nodded confidently, "I'd know if she was in real danger. She'd let me know."

x

Jeannie was managing with great effort not to alert her brother of what was happening. She couldn't let Rodney get caught by this thing.

"What the hell did you do?" she muttered to Aris who was staring at the Master-Wraith.

"They told me about the Wraith," he explained softly.

"So?"

"I was sure I could find a way to defeat them," Aris continued.

Jeannie looked at him incredulously, "And you brought it here?"

"I had it sedated," Aris replied.

"Which allowed me to take over it much easier," the Master told her, his voice a deep rumble as he stood at the door. He opened it again and glanced out across the ocean, "I shall enjoy ruling this place," he mused.

"Not going to happen," Jeannie snapped, despite her better judgement telling her to shut up.

He moved to Jeannie who shook at the effort to prevent her mind from yelling for help, she didn't want the other three to be put in danger.

"My dear Miss McKay," the Master stroked her cheek with a reptilian finger tilting her face up to his, "I know you can contact your brother, I know this. Call to him and bring the Doctor here."

"No."

The Master laughed sending shivers down her spine, "You have one chance."

Jeannie stepped back, "I don't bow to you," she spat at him.

"I gave you a chance," the Master reminded her before he spun and grabbed Aris by the throat. Pushing the man against the wall he slammed a hand against the scientist chest and started to feed.

Aris cried out in pain as his life was drained from him. The Master turned, flung the corpse at Jeannie's feet and she screamed.

* * *

"Jeannie?" Rodney cried turning to John and the Doctor fear covering his face, "She's in trouble."

"Let's go," John started to move stopping the Doctor, "You need to find out who tried to kill them. Let us get her."

The Doctor nodded, "Go."

Rodney raced through the corridors John at his side towards Aris' lab, he skidded to a halt his eyes wide.

"We can't go running in," Rodney stopped his friend.

"What's going on?"

"I can't see through her eyes or anything like that," Rodney replied annoyed, "It's a feeling more than anything."

"Alright, I'll have to trust your feeling," John frowned, "So what do we do?"

Rodney bit his lip closing his eyes he reached out his mind as Jeannie had told him, "Follow me."

Moving slowly the two men slipped into the main lab seeing the door open leading them onto the balcony. John stopped Rodney as he glanced over the railing; he moved slightly closer to the other door and glanced in before turning to his friend and motioning him back into the main lab.

"I have an idea," John told Rodney deciding to leave out the alien that was holding Jeannie hostage, "And she's going to hate it."

Rodney stared at his friend as he listened to the plan, "She's going to hate it," he agreed, "But I don't think we have a choice."

"Get back to Tollas and the Doctor," John ordered, "And as soon as you 'feel' Jeannie's with me put a force field around this lab. It should hold the bad guy for a while."

Rodney stood frozen jumping as John grabbed his arm.

"Trust me Rodney," John said his voice intense.

Rodney nodded before he ran.

x

John watched as Jeannie stood her arms crossed facing the Wraith as it talked. Her back was rigid in fear and John tried to keep himself calm enough to get her out.

"I'm not calling anyone," Jeannie snapped at the Wraith, John mentally labelled him Tim.

"Then I shall kill you now," 'Tim' threatened.

"You would have done that straight away if that was the plan," Jeannie replied her voice neutral.

"Ahh, you are clever for a human," 'Tim' told her with a laugh, "I always wondered about his fascination with you Earthlings but I can see that you and your brother are exceptional."

'Tim' moved towards Jeannie and she backed up moving closer to where John hid.

"That's it," John murmured, "A little closer. Come on."

"Do you know how incredible it is to take the life-force of another being?" the Wraith asked, he turned stretching as Jeannie backed even further away from him closer to the door than before, "The feeling is like nothing you will ever know."

"And never will," John said as he grabbed Jeannie pulling her to the hole in the balcony before throwing them both off into the ocean below.

x

Jeannie screamed as they fell suddenly her mouth was filled with salt water and she was sinking. Panic filled her but someone had a hold of her and was yanking her up. She gasped as they broke through the surface sucking in a lungful of breath staring in confusion at John who was swimming them back to the city. Before she was able to think straight John pushed her up onto the platform joining her after a few seconds. They both lay on the floor gasping for breath.

Jeannie pulled herself to her feet walking to lean against the wall shivering as the slight breeze permeated her soaking wet clothes.

"Hey," John managed to get up, "Jeannie?"

Jeannie couldn't say anything as the sob was ripped from her throat, she was shaking violently and not from the cold.

John pulled her into his arms rocking her as she clung to him, "You're okay. You're fine."

"He killed Aris," Jeannie gasped, her voice shaking, "John, I couldn't stop…I couldn't even…"

She was cut off as John kissed her, his fingers slid into her hair as she held onto his waist. She could taste the salt from the water and for a moment she was warm again.

John moved away from her, Jeannie jumped as the presence in front of her changed just before she felt his hands fix around her neck. She struggled as he choked her.

"_Rodney!_"

x

Rodney was walking fast with the Doctor to where John and Jeannie should be. He started running the moment Jeannie's cry for help hit him, turning the corner he was horrified to find his best friend throttling his sister. Rodney tackled John throwing him away from Jeannie and to the floor.

The Doctor caught Jeannie as she dropped helping her sit down turning as Tollas arrived carrying the medical kit he'd brought in case either had been hurt. The Doctor grabbed it and threw it open.

"Sedative," he yelled at Tollas.

The other man grabbed a sedative handing it to the Doctor, "Here."

The Doctor moved to where Rodney and John were rolling about on the floor Rodney trying to defend himself against his friend who was much fitter as well as more dangerous than he was and who Rodney could tell was not in his right mind.

The Doctor waited until John was in reach and slammed the sedative into his arm sighing in relief as John slipped into unconsciousness. Rodney pushed off the ground and ran to Jeannie. She was taking deep breaths of shock resting against her brother as he hugged her tightly.

"TARDIS," the Doctor ordered Rodney motioning for Tollas to help him, "Now."

* * *

_Rodney lay back on the bed in the infirmary annoyed that Carson was making him stay here when he had things to do._

"_Hey," a voice he hadn't expected came from the door._

"_Major?" Rodney asked confused as to why the recently promoted leader of Atlantis military, "Is something wrong?"_

"_Nope," John replied pulling over a seat._

_Rodney frowned looking around waiting for the other shoe to drop, "Why are you here?"_

"_To check up on you," John told him amazed that he didn't seem to understand, "You just walked into an energy sucking cloud."_

"_You were right I was the only one who could do it," Rodney reminded him woodenly._

"_McKay," John said slowly, "I've known guys who've been through black-ops training who wouldn't have done that."_

_Rodney turned his head away, "It wasn't anything special."_

_John stared at the other man confused, for someone so willing to point out his own brilliance he couldn't take compliments which confused and intrigued John. At that moment John decided he was going to get to know Rodney McKay a little better._

x

_John lay back on the bed in the infirmary, he was still feeling a little freaked that he had actually been dead for a few minutes not to mention the bug that had been attached to him._

_He opened his eyes when he heard a noise; John was quite surprised to find Rodney McKay starting to slink away._

"_Hey McKay," he called._

"_Major."_

_John waited for a second before rolling his eyes, "What are you doing here?"_

_Rodney looked slightly embarrassed, "I…eh…I just came to see how you were doing."_

"_Still starving," John replied with a grimace, "I fell asleep before dinner came."_

_Rodney laughed softly._

"_You did good," John told the scientist._

"_I…"_

_John smiled at seeing Rodney flustered again, "You had 38 minutes and you managed to get our asses home. That was a good thing."_

_A small smile touched Rodney's lips, "Ford got us through in the end."_

"_Yeah," John agreed, "And he's getting recognition for it but if it hadn't been for you we'd all be eating vacuum about now."_

_Rodney licked his lips the small smile becoming slightly more pronounced before he stood up, "I'll try and get you something to eat."_

x

_John and Rodney sank in unison to sit against the wall on the balcony. They hadn't spoken much to one another since the 'destruction' of Atlantis and had somehow arrived on the balcony together._

"_We did it," Rodney broke the silence after about ten minutes._

"_Yeah," John replied._

_Rodney turned to him, "So long Rodney?"_

"_You're Rodney remember?" John replied hoping to deflect the question._

_Rodney gave him a hard glare._

"_What the hell did you want me to do?" John demanded, "Stand there and give a three hour speech about how truly honoured I was that you were my friend?"_

"_Well an hour and a half at least," Rodney replied laughing before giving a deep sigh of relief, "We did it."_

"_Yeah we did," John nodded, "You did…again."_

_Rodney dropped his head._

"_Take the compliment," John told him._

_Rodney nodded and they sat together for a little longer, just reassuring themselves that their best friend was safe and well._

* * *

Jeannie staggered into the TARDIS being helped by her brother while the Doctor and Tollas placed John on the couch.

"I'll get back to check on the force-field," Tollas told them.

The Doctor nodded before turning to check on Jeannie. She was standing leaning against the console watching as Rodney checked on his friend.

"Jeannie?" the Doctor asked gently.

"I need to change," she whispered.

"Alright," he gently rubbed her shoulder for a second before moving out of her way, "I need you to tell me what happened after."

"Give me a few minutes," Jeannie told him.

Rodney was watching his friend as he slept on the couch wondering what was going on. He now understood what Jeannie meant about being able to sense what was normal because what he'd felt when he pulled his friend away from his sister had not been normal.

"That wasn't John," Rodney spoke up when the Doctor sighed loudly.

"I guessed that," the Doctor replied.

"What do we do?" Rodney asked.

"Wait until Jeannie is ready to talk to us," the Doctor told him.

Rodney nodded and they stood in silence waiting until John groaned as he started to wake up.

"What the hell happened?" John demanded against the pounding headache.

x

Jeannie re-entered the room back in jeans again however she was wearing a top that covered her neck completely hiding the red marks she'd recently acquired.

"Jeannie," John gasped as the memory flooded him, "I…"

"It wasn't you," she whispered moving to stand by her brother, "We have a big problem."

"The Wraith," Rodney noted.

"It's so much worse than that," Jeannie told him, "It's the Master."

"The Master is working with the Wraith?" the Doctor asked.

"Even worse," she sighed.

"What could be worse?" John asked wincing at the sound of his own voice.

Jeannie took a deep breath, "The Wraith is the Master."

"Oh no," the Doctor groaned.

"Is that who attacked you?" Rodney demanded of his sister.

Jeannie nodded, "Yeah. The Master can control minds but I don't know how he managed to get into John's."

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked.

"The Master has to be in direct contact with the person he's controlling," the Doctor explained, "He has to either look directly into the eyes or touch the subject."

"He didn't do that," John murmured before looking worried, "The Wraith can make you see things that aren't there."

"He's using the Wraith's abilities," Jeannie murmured.

Rodney chewed his lip, "Why John?"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Why John?" Rodney asked again, "Why not try to get into my mind, or Jeannie's or even you?"

"He wouldn't get into the Doctor's mind," Jeannie told her brother.

"Then what about us?" Rodney said.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor mused softly.

Jeannie let out a very soft gasp, "It's the twin thing."

"Of course," the Doctor smacked his hands together.

John and Rodney shared a look.

"What is?" John asked for them both.

"Rodney and Jeannie are connected," the Doctor explained, "There's no way for the Master to break into their minds."

"It's a closed circuit," Rodney realised his eyes wide, "We've got a feedback loop so if he tried to attack my mind Jeannie would automatically counter it."

"So I'm the only one he can control," John frowned at this thought.

"You're safe in the TARDIS," the Doctor told him.

"But we need him to help stop the bad guy," Jeannie reminded them.

"I have it," Rodney told them, "Back when you first came to Atlantis you connected us together."

"So we could stop the telepathic creature," the Doctor reminded him.

"Exactly," Rodney replied, "We used the link when Kolya came after us as well. Can't you set it up again?

"It's a good idea," Jeannie said softly, "Link our minds together."

The Doctor took in a deep breath musing over the idea before nodding, "Okay. Jeannie…"

"I know where they are this time," she replied heading back into the TARDIS.

John glanced up at his friend, "This is going to be very interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I got writers block then distracted with another story.

Enjoy

* * *

The Master fumed annoyed that the Doctor's companion was still alive. He had hoped to kill her before they'd discovered his control of the human.

He'd decided to use her as bait for the Doctor, before using his new abilities to kill her in front of the Timelord but he found using the other man even more entertaining. The attraction between them was tangible as was the man's feelings for her.

Now, he was trapped within a force field and although it would take some time to escape it he knew he would.

* * *

"I've just thought of a problem with this plan," Rodney told the Doctor.

"Which is?" the Doctor asked from under the console as he fixed the TARDIS to make the connection.

"He hypnotised me," Rodney told the Doctor, "When I first met him."

"Jeannie wasn't there," the Doctor reminded him, "Or in close enough proximity."

Rodney sighed glancing over to where John was sitting looking pale and tired, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The Doctor sighed, slid himself out from under the console and jumped up, "When you are together side by side you're strong. You more than likely notice it yourself, you feel stronger, more confident in yourself. If you're near each other then it's still there," the Doctor stopped Rodney from saying anything, "When she's away with me you two are still connected, I've seen her pull out the phone just seconds before you call but the connection is not as tight as it is when you're side by side. Trust me, there's no way the Master can control either of you."

x

Jeannie arrived back carrying the headsets they needed to connect the three of them together. She saw her brother talking with the Doctor but she focussed instead on John who was sitting away from them, his face pale as a result of what had just happened. Jeannie sighed as she remembered the way he'd kissed her, she knew it had been him and it had surprised her. She knew she had to actually talk to him about it but not yet. Just now they had too many other things to focus on and then she wanted to find her own way through what had happened to Aris.

"Jeannie," the Doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"I have them;" she gave him a weak smile.

"Good," he caught her hand, "Talk to them."

"Doctor…"

"I've known you a long time," he reminded her, "The three of you are going to be connected by the TARDIS soon and it's not a good idea with all this unresolved tension, you need to talk to them."

"Doctor…"

"I'm going to talk to Tollas and then the council," the Doctor told her, "While I'm gone I want the three of you to discuss whatever is on your minds because you have to be focussed for this otherwise it could be a disaster."

"Doctor…"

"Do it," he ordered sharply before squeezing her hand, "Jeannie, I'm sorry about Aris. He was a good man even if he couldn't learn his lesson. Talk this out then do the connection, come find me when you have."  
She nodded and placing the headsets down waited until he left the TARDIS before turning to the two guys.

"We need to talk."

* * *

The Doctor hoped they'd sort out at least one or two things that were simmering between the three of them.

Although Rodney knew it hadn't been John attacking Jeannie he was still feeling anger and confusion regarding it while John was feeling guilty.

The Doctor cared a great deal about Jeannie; she'd travelled with him for several months in his previous form and now for several in this one. She was a strong person but the past few hours had shaken her badly and the Doctor knew it would take both men to help her build herself up again.

His mind settled on his big concern, the Master.

It didn't take him long to work out how the creature had managed to get here, the Master knew that touching the Doctor would give him enough power to leave the dying body and return to his snake-like form. Now with the Master inside a Wraith the Doctor had no idea how to stop him.

x

"Rodney," Jeannie said softly to her brother, "I need to talk to John for a few minutes. Can you go somewhere for a bit."

He looked at her intently for a few seconds before nodding, "Remind him it's not his fault."

"Can I remind you too?" Jeannie asked.

His face dropped and looked guilty sighing as his sister hugged him, "I..."

Jeannie hugged him tightly, "I'm fine," she touched the high neck of her top, "See you can hardly see anything."

"And about what happened?" he asked, "About what happened to Aris?"

"Once this is over," Jeannie told him her voice soft, "Then I'll deal."

Rodney gently kissed his sister's forehead before heading through the door deeper into the TARDIS.

"Don't get lost," Jeannie called after him before she turned to John.

Walking over to the couch she sat beside him, "Hey."

"Hey," John sighed managing to look up at her.

"How're you feeling?" Jeannie asked.

"What?" he stared at her in shock, "Jeannie, I nearly killed you."

"The Master nearly killed me," she reminded him, "Actually twice in the past few hours."

"But…"

"I know it wasn't you John," she rested her hand on his, "I didn't see your face, I saw his. The only thing I need to know is…" she bit her lip, "Why did you kiss me?"

John stared at her before swallowing hard, "Why did you kiss me? When we were on Atlantis before you left the first time?"

Jeannie laughed softly, "You'd just taken a walk around Rodney's mind, and he needed some sort of power back. I gave him something to hold."

"Oh," John felt quite deflated.

"Now you answer my question," she said her voice soft, "Why did you kiss me?"

"You know why," he replied looking into her eyes.

Jeannie gently stroked his cheek with her fingers before squeezing his hand, "I thought we agreed on this."

John shrugged pulling out the Sheppard bravado, "I'd just saved your life, I got a little carried away."

"Okay," Jeannie told him with a wry smile, "How about we forget about it and focus on what's going on just now. We'll talk about it after."

John nodded, "Deal."

x

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rodney asked as Jeannie tinkered with the dials of the TARDIS controls.

"For the last time Rodney," Jeannie snapped at him, "Yes."

John chuckled slightly at the twins not noticing Rodney give Jeannie a quick nod, trying to keep things light was the best way for them all to deal.

"Okay," Jeannie murmured turning to her brother first and setting the headpiece on him first before repeating the action with John, "Rodney," she ordered giving him the final one for him to place on her head.

They were all ready for the connection to place so Jeannie rested her hand on the lever to start it.

"Wait," Rodney said, "We should warn him."

"Warn me?" a little panic slipped through John's voice.

Rodney turned to him, "Just at the intensity of this connection. Jeannie and I have had this for years but you're going to have this sudden emotional connection that might be a little overwhelming. Especially for you."

"What do you mean for me?" John demanded.

"Please," Rodney replied, "Mr 'I'm everybody's pal just don't get to know me' Sheppard."

"That's Lt Colonel to you," John shot back, "And you're not exactly the person everyone invites to parties."

"I have Jeannie," Rodney reminded him.

"We have no chance of getting this done today if you two are going to keep fighting," Jeannie interrupted, "John, this will be intense he's not lying. Can you handle actually having us in your head?"

"If I want to leave this box and stop the Master I have to," John said, "Right?"

"Right," the twins answered in unison.

"Then push the button."

* * *

The Doctor stopped.

Cocking his head to one side he frowned, he couldn't hear anything. There was absolute silence throughout the city which considering the population shouldn't happen.

It had to be the Master but how? And what exactly was he doing?

The Doctor didn't like not knowing the answer to a problem; it meant he wanted answers no matter who he annoyed to get them. Shaking his head he decided to go towards the Council chambers and see if anyone there would be able to help. Turning he saw a man walking towards him.

"Finally," he murmured, "Life signs. Hi," he called out freezing as the man coming towards him aimed a weapon.

"Oh no," the Doctor sighed finding there were many more people coming towards him all armed.

Turning the other way he started to run.

x

The Doctor pounded along the corridors his thoughts racing as he tried to work out where he could go to help not only himself but everyone in the city. He hoped that the other three had finished connecting themselves together because he needed some help unfortunately they had to join him first getting through the mob of brainwashed citizens.

"Doctor," Tollas appeared just before him, "This way."

The Doctor sighed in relief at a friendly face, he knew there was a distinct possibility that this was a trap but considering his options he ran towards his friend.

"Is the force-field still up?" the Doctor asked Tollas.

Tollas shook his head, "Someone shut it down and then everyone went crazy."

"Can you find the Master?" he looked at the screens showing the city layout.

Tollas shook his head, "He's somehow found a way to avoid the sensors."

"I could try using the TARDIS but getting back there will be a problem," the Doctor mused, "However destroying him will be worse and should be the first thing we work on."

"Where are the others?" Tollas asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Hopefully on their way here."

Tollas nodded, "Until we are sure we need to keep ourselves safe."

The Doctor chewed his lip deep in thought, "Let's get to work because one more attempt on Jeannie's life might just really annoy her."

* * *

_Jeannie sat working on her homework well aware that her brother was lying on her floor with his legs stretched up along the wall reading a book because he'd finished his homework hours ago. They could hear their parents fighting over something but they were now experts in ignoring outside noise. It was a skill they would lose as they grew older and grew apart but at thirteen they could emerge their minds in each other's so that all they could hear was each other's thoughts._

x

John gripped his head as his senses were overwhelmed.

"You have to relax," Rodney ordered as Jeannie tried to lessen the connection, "John, listen to me. Don't fight against it or you'll only end up getting worse."

"Too much," John forced out through gritted teeth.

"Jeannie?" Rodney called.

"I'm working on it," his sister replied as she furiously fought with the TARDIS controls.

"How can you live with this?" John cried as Rodney held onto his arms stopping him from removing the headset.

"Jeannie's always been in my head," Rodney replied, "You've been in my mind before, I know this is different but you have to relax and control it."

John pushed Rodney away, "You've had all your life to learn, I've had thirty seconds."

"You try," Rodney told Jeannie who nodded and moved to take her brother's place.

"John," she whispered catching his face in her hands, "John look at me," he looked up at her pain filling his eyes, "You've trusted us before, trust in us now. Relax, stop fighting us."

"I don't know if I can," John told her, "I can't just give in."

"You have to," Jeannie said, glancing at Rodney he nodded, "This is an order Colonel. Do it."

John laughed slightly, "Nice try."

"Well it was that or Rodney started doing a rain dance," Jeannie replied making him laugh again at the image.

A few seconds later he looked up at them confused, "What happened?"

Rodney grinned, "Laughter is relaxing. Feeling better?"

John nodded, "It's weird. I can actually feel you two here," he motioned to where they stood, "And here," he tapped his forehead, "This is how you always feel?"

"Depends if we're in the same time zone," Jeannie shrugged, "But yeah. If we have time we'll show you a few tricks."

"But we don't have the time," Rodney added, "We have to join the Doctor and find a way to stop the Master-Wraith thing."

"Without me getting almost killed or wet in any way," Jeannie added.

x

The Doctor pulled out his phone and dialled Jeannie quickly.

"What's up?" she asked instantly.

"Well the entire city seems under the Master's hypnosis and we don't have a way to stop him," the Doctor replied, "How about you?"

"We just managed to do the link," Jeannie reported.

"Is it stable?" he asked.

"We'll only find out once we leave the TARDIS," she told him, "Where are you?"

"Tollas and I are holed up in his lab," the Doctor said, "Get here as fast as you can. Try not to hurt anyone, it's not their fault remember."

"Will do."

The Doctor slipped his phone back in his pocket frowning as he heard clapping, turning he saw Tollas standing slapping his palms together in a slow measured beat.

"Good Doctor," the voice came from Tollas but the tone was one the Doctor knew only too well, "I was wondering how I would get them out of your TARDIS. You've improved its security."

"Jeannie's suggestions," the Doctor replied, "I was wondering how long it would be before you showed yourself."

"I was waiting until you called your companions here," the Master replied, "Miss McKay and her brother are an incredible find. Telepathy in humans is rare and finding such powerful subjects must have been exciting."

"Jeannie's not a science experiment," the Doctor replied, "Neither is Rodney nor John. They're people."

The Master laughed, "They're food now. My new body needs human life to feed upon and to feed upon a Time Lord…Doctor you can only imagine the power."

"I'd rather forgo the pleasure," the Doctor told him, "Sorry but I'm not the ideal dinner guest."

He looked around finding the hypnotised residents of Atlantis coming towards him, the Doctor started to move but every exit was blocked. Looking around the Doctor saw a gun sitting on the workbench closest to him.

"There is a way through them," the Master taunted through the mouth of a friend, "But will you kill people who have no way to control their actions?"

The Doctor made no move towards the weapon and didn't fight as several people restrained his arms. As they walked through the corridors of Atlantis he used his elbow to dislodge the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. It fell to the ground unnoticed and in full view for when the others hopefully arrived.

A cold shiver slid along the Doctor's spine as he could feel his old enemy's presence growing closer with each step. He could only hope that Jeannie understood what he was telling her. He also had to hope the other two would listen.

They stopped inside a large empty room similar to the one the McKay siblings had almost drowned in earlier, he was left standing alone and the door swung shut solidly

"At last," a low chuckle alerted the Doctor to the rooms other occupant, he turned to look at the Master's latest form.

"And I thought your last look was bad," the Doctor told him, "Are you feeling aright? You look a little pale."

The Master laughed, "You always were so amusing Doctor. Always filled with witty sayings and remarks. I may actually miss that. But then again," the Master started moving towards him, "I can always just think back."

The Doctor grunted as he was slammed against the wall, the Master's grotesque features inches away from his face.

"I shall miss you Doctor," the Master said before he slammed his hand into the Doctor's chest to feed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Only one more chapter to go after this.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Jeannie walked at the Doctor's side as he led her to her room._

"_Can I get a map?" she asked after another turn through the corridors._

"_You'll get used to," the Doctor told her with a smile, "Actually the TARDIS will not let you get lost."_

"_That's comforting," Jeannie said with a bemused smile before frowning a little, "What do you mean the TARDIS won't let me get lost?"_

_The Doctor laughed patting her shoulder, "This old thing has a mind of its own. You'll get used to it."_

_Jeannie stopped dead slight panic wrinkling her brow._

"_Something wrong?" the Doctor asked turning back when he noticed she'd stopped walking._

"_Wow," Jeannie murmured, "I don't think I thought this out very well before agreeing to come."_

_The Doctor frowned looking a little hurt, "Are you wanting to return home?"_

"_I don't know," Jeannie hesitated, "I'm not really the adventurous type," she told him gasping in shock as they were thrown against the wall, "What the hell was that?"_

"_Come on," the Doctor called motioning the bag she was carrying, "Just drop that and we'll get it later."_

_Doing as ordered Jeannie followed the Doctor as he raced towards the control room. She gripped a railing as the TARDIS threw them to one side._

"_Doctor, what's happening?" she yelled._

_The Doctor grinned at her, "Pity you're not the adventurous type, I think we may be having an adventure."_

x

"It's too quiet," John noted as they walked through the corridors, "Just…"

"Like it was when we first got to Atlantis," Rodney finished for him.

"And that's not going to be annoying," John told him.

Jeannie laughed receiving an annoyed look from John, "Get over it because it's going to keep happening."

They continued through the corridors, the silence heavy sending chills through all of them.

Rodney caught Jeannie's arm, "Something's wrong."

She nodded in agreement, pulling out her phone and hitting the button to dial the Doctor.

It rang and rang and rang.

"He's not answering," she grimaced, "I don't like this."

"Okay, we get to Tollas lab and work out what to do from there," John decided, "Let's go."

The three of them walked carefully along the corridors John and Rodney had placed Jeannie in the middle of them both hoping she hadn't noticed the move, she had but at the moment was more than happy for the protection as they went looking for the Doctor. The past few hours had scared her more than she'd admitted to anyone, for once she was looking for her brother's protection and having John there as well was something she was grateful for.

They finally made it to Tollas' lab finding it empty. The entire room was filled with broken glass and there were things scattered all over the floor.

"I'm guessing something went wrong," John noted from the door.

"We have to find the Doctor," Jeannie told them heading back into the corridor trying to get a clue as to which way the Doctor had gone.

"What's that?" John asked noting a glint of silver lying on the floor.

"Oh my God," Jeannie gasped as she dropped down retrieving the small device, "It's his sonic screwdriver."

Rodney looked worried, "That's bad isn't it?"

"I've never known him to be without it," she replied softly.

"Which begs the question what happened?" John added turning to the other two, "So how do we find him?"

"It's flashing," Rodney noted nodding to the device Jeannie was holding loosely in her hands.

"What does that mean?" John turned to Jeannie who was staring at the sonic screwdriver.

She grinned, "The man is brilliant. He's set it up for us to follow the signal."

"Then lead the way," John told her.

* * *

The Master slammed his hand against the Doctor's chest to feed grinning as the Doctor cried out. After a moment the Master realised something was wrong, the Doctor was…laughing?

"Are you done eating?" the Doctor asked after a moment, "Because you've ruined a perfectly good jumper."

The Master released his old enemy confused, "Why? What?"

The Doctor laughed as he watched the Master pace, "I'll give you a very small clue," he said as he looked for ways out of the room, "Time Lord."

"What?" the Master demanded.

"You seem to have lost a good deal of intelligence by your attempts to extend your life," the Doctor sneered, "I am a full Time Lord. I cannot be fed upon by a creature like the Wraith and if there was any part left of this within you then you would have known."

The Master turned on him, "Oh no Doctor, I saw within the TARDIS you are half-human."

The Doctor started to laugh again, "And you believed it?" he shook his head amused, "Let me remind you of one tiny little thing, the TARDIS belongs to me and will do anything to protect me. Even let you think you have the advantage."

The Master slammed his fist against the Doctor's mouth sending him flying into the wall.

"If you won't let me feed," the Master sneered looking down on his old enemy, "Then I'll just join the other Wraith and we'll destroy this place."

"Doubt that," the Doctor muttered.

The Master turned back as he was about to leave, "That won't be a problem Doctor, considering the shield and city defences will no longer exist by the time I bring the Wraith ships here."

With a laugh he stalked out locking the door leaving the Doctor in the room.

x

The Doctor pulled out his phone noting the missed call. He quickly hit the button and dialled Jeannie.

"Finally," she snapped.

"Jeannie, stop ranting," the Doctor told her, "The Master is influencing a lot of the cities occupants and he's heading to find a Wraith ship and bring them here."

"Why is he not just feeding on the city?" Jeannie asked thoughtfully.

The Doctor sighed wiping away the blood on his lip where the Master had struck him, "Because he's mad. Any semblance of who he was is being swallowed by the appetites and loyalties of the Wraith."

"He wasn't exactly sane to begin with," Jeannie noted.

"Are you anywhere near me?" the Doctor demanded, "Or just wanting an idle chat."

"We're outside," she replied.

"Then get the door open," he told her.

Jeannie gave a soft sigh, "Yeah. That could be a problem."

x

John stood guard as Jeannie talked with the Doctor while Rodney was examining the controls. The link between the three of them was not as overwhelming as it had been when they first connected but it was constant. He could sense his best friend and his best friend's sister all the time now, it amazed him how they could live like this before it occurred to him that they didn't know how to live without each other constantly in their head. It explained a lot about Rodney's fear of getting close to people; he feared making another connection only to lose it again. The way he'd lost Jeannie for so many years.

"Almost got it," Rodney spoke up, "He screwed with the controls pretty good."

"Then keep working stop talking," John told him receiving a dark look from Rodney.

Finally the door opened and the Doctor stood in the doorway looking annoyed at the three of them.

"We have a crisis and you three are bantering?" he demanded before waving away any reply that may come, "We have work to do. The Master is heading to join a Wraith ship and bring them here. And he's done something to the shield and defences."

"I'll go after the Master," John volunteered, "Rodney I'll need a co-pilot."

"What about the shield?" Rodney asked worried.

Jeannie rested her hand on his shoulder, "The Doctor can do that. John'll need you in case something goes wrong with the Jumper."

"She's right," the Doctor said, "Go now."

As the two men started to run Jeannie called them back. She tossed her phone to them. John caught it looking surprised.

"Its feelings not words," she reminded him, "Go."

* * *

Jeannie followed the Doctor along the corridors; they passed a lot of the inhabitants all looking confused as the hypnosis from the Master broke leaving them free. The Doctor looked focussed and angry as he marched through the corridors.

"Are you alright?" she asked running to keep up with his long strides.

"If he manages to destroy the city do you know what that will mean to the people back on Atlantis in your time?" the Doctor asked, "What will happen to Rose and Jack?"

"I'm guessing it'll be bad," Jeannie noted.

The Doctor frowned, "And he said I always have a smart remark. I take it the link worked."

Jeannie shrugged, "John had a little trouble with it at first but he's let the connection take hold. He's safe."

The Doctor nodded, "Good. Let's try and keep everyone else safe."

x

John started up the Jumper as Rodney checked its weapons. With practiced ease John flew the small ship out of the city and into the atmosphere.

"Any readings on where he went?" John asked.

Rodney nodded, "Co-ordinates coming your way."

John cloaked the ship as they drew closer to the small ship the Master was using.

"That's a Wraith dart," Rodney gasped, "How the hell did he get one of them?"

"Probably the ship the original Wraith Aris nabbed was using," John noted as he opened the targeting system before blanching, "Rodney, we have a problem."

"Son of a…" Rodney breathed as he saw the Hive ship appear and the Dart enter it, "Can we destroy it?"

John licked his lips, "I don't know. You'd better call the Doctor and warn them."

Rodney nodded and fumbled to get the phone John had passed to him, he quickly hit the call button.

"Rodney?" Jeannie asked the moment she answered, "What's up?"

"Tell the Doctor there's a Hive ship almost at Atlantis," Rodney told her, "The Master's joined them."

"All the cities defences are down," she swallowed, "We're in trouble."

"Understatement," he replied, "Just make sure that shield is functioning and get the drones back online."

He hung up and turned to John, "Any ideas?"

John nodded before wincing as sharp pain shot through his skull. As the pain built he turned slightly to see Rodney gripping his head anguish covering his face.

x

"Can you fix it?" Jeannie asked once she hung up on her brother.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Jeannie rolled her eyes at him, "You know it suddenly occurs to me how alike you and Rodney are. I wonder if that's why I came with you."

The Doctor laughed softly, "I can't believe it took you this long to work that out," he turned worriedly as Jeannie gave a cry of pain, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she gasped falling to her knees.

The Doctor caught her, "It has to be the Master. With other Wraith he might be trying to break your link or use it against you."

Jeannie let out another cry grasping the Doctor's arms so she didn't fall to the ground, "Then they're in trouble too."

"You have to do something," the Doctor told her, "Jeannie, you're furthest away from the source. You have to do something."

"I…" she squeezed her eyes shut, "There was something we used to do."

"What was it," the Doctor pushed.

"It….we…we could meld," she gritted her teeth, "Meld our minds. Ignore the fighting."

That's good Jeannie," the Doctor encouraged, "You have to do that and include John in the protection."

Jeannie's body was shaking with effort as she stretched out her mind to her brother, she knew once she was with Rodney he could bring in John to the protection.

"I've…never…stretched this…far before," Jeannie gasped as the Doctor held onto her.

"You can do it. You're linked through the TARDIS use its power," he whispered encouragingly, "I know you Jeannie, you can do this."

x

Rodney was on the floor the pain in his head crushing any semblance of thought, he tried to fight against it but it was too powerful.

_Rodney._

"J…J…Jeannie?" he gasped.

_Rodney, we have to ignore the world._

"What?" he couldn't understand what was going on.

_Like when Mom and Dad were fighting, ignore the world_.

Rodney nodded to himself, it had been a trick when they were kids but they hadn't done it in so long he wasn't sure he could do it again.

_Rodney, focus in. Focus on me._

He clung to his sister's presence pulling the thin thread close and wrapping it around his thoughts until there was silence.

_You have to help John_, Jeannie told him, _he won't know how to do this without you guiding him._

Rodney pulled himself off the floor and after making sure they were still cloaked he gripped his friend's hand.

"John," he spoke, "You have to listen to me."

But John was in too much pain to hear Rodney talking; Rodney knew that he had to do something else.

x

John couldn't even think, the pain was indescribable and every part of his body felt like it had been filled with cement.

_John_.

"Rodney?" he moaned.

_John, listen to me_.

"Too much pain."

_I know how much it hurts but you have to fight_.

"How?"

_My voice is in your mind; I'm in your mind. Visualise it as a thread_.

"I don't…"

_John_, Rodney's voice was sharp like steel, _you have to do it_.

He tried to do what his friend was telling him and finally he could see what seemed to be a fine silver thread. John worried that it would break as he held onto it but it seemed to be getting more and more substantial.

_Wrap it around you_.

John felt it sounded like both of the twins in unison and although confused he did as ordered. In his mind he wrapped the thread around him and found silence. Opening his eyes he looked up at Rodney who was grinning at him.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah," John whispered, "What the hell was that?"

Rodney shrugged, "Twin thing. Now we have to destroy that ship."

John sat up properly concentrating on the controls; he scanned all the data in front of him.

"Are the cities defences back up?" he asked.

Rodney shook his head, "The Doctor's concentrating on the shield."

John let out a soft wow, "I can't hear her at all. I can only hear you."

"I've had more practice," Rodney told his friend, "Just focus on that ship for now I'll pass along any messages."

x

"Doctor?" Jeannie called, "Clock is ticking."

"I'm well aware of that," he replied with an annoyed sigh, "We have to hope the Atlanteans are distracted enough to let me finish. Explaining this might be a little hard."

As if on cue Tollas stumbled into the room, "Doctor, what's happening?"

"Bad guys on the way," Jeannie told him, "Shut up and let him work."

"This complete meld is not a good idea," the Doctor murmured as he tried to reconnect the Shield, "You're sounding more like your brother."

Jeannie frowned at him, "Are you done yet?"

The Doctor made one more adjustment and grinned, "We have a Shield. Tell them only a few more minutes and I should have the drones ready."

Jeannie nodded and closed her eyes again.

x

"The Shield's up," Rodney told John, "Hopefully they'll have the defence systems up in a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes," John replied, "They'll be on the city in less than a few minutes."

Rodney looked down at the console before up at his friend, "What are you thinking?"

John shrugged, "We have drones on the Jumper. We fly in cloaked, fire and get the hell out as fast as possible."

"Are you insane?" Rodney cried, staring in horror at his friend, "That's suicide."

John nodded, "But it's the only way to keep the people in the city safe."

To keep Jeannie safe was left unspoken but understood.

x

Jeannie frowned feeling something going on in the ship.

_What are you two doing? _

Rodney hesitated, _we're going to stop the Hive ship_.

"They're going to stop the Hive ship," Jeannie told the Doctor.

"How?"

_Rodney what's this plan_? Jeannie listened to the plan and gasped in horror. _That's insane._

When he didn't answer Jeannie began to panic.

_Rodney!_

_We'll see you soon,_ was Rodney's reply.

"Doctor?" Jeannie cried.

"I'm trying," he told her, "You should be able to watch them."

Jeannie turned to the screen barely aware of Tollas at her side, all she could see was the small dot representing the two men she cared about more than anything moving towards the large dot that represented death for all of them.

She watched as the small Jumper was swallowed by the Hive ship gasping back tears as she knew they were about to fire.

"I've got it," the Doctor cried.

Jeannie shook her head, "It's too late."

Numbly she watched the Hive ship explode; she couldn't feel either of them anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is the final chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to finish this.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Master smiled as he watched Atlantis come closer and closer. Soon he would feed the entire city to this ship who would proclaim him their new leader. Using the creatures' telepathic ability against the siblings would keep them from trying to help the Doctor.

He would use the Wraith to destroy the Doctor and would have the TARDIS to unleash them through time and space. He would rule everything.

Explosions chased away these thoughts and only the panic throughout the ship remained.

x

"John?" Rodney whispered urgently as they moved into the ship moving slowly through the Wraith Darts that sat there.

"Why are you whispering?" John asked his voice quiet, "They can't hear us."

"Feels like the thing to do," Rodney replied his voice still soft.

John nodded, he knew what his friend meant, "Where do recommend?"

Rodney called up the viewscreen pointing out several key systems, "There. Can you get us out of here in time?"

John shrugged, "We'll find out won't we?" he took a deep breath and fired the drones before swinging the ship around and flying as fast it he could away from the ship. The explosion threw both of them from their seats and all Rodney and John felt was their heads slamming against the Jumper.

x

Jeannie sat where the Doctor had settled her on the ground.

"I can't feel anything," she whispered.

The Doctor slowly rubbed her back gently, "It could be any number of things. You have to give them time."

Jeannie huddled against the Doctor, needing his support at the moment she was barely holding on.

"Doctor," Tollas called, "They made it."

"What?" Jeannie gasped scrambling to her feet staring in amazement at the screen in front of her; she pulled out her phone and quickly dialled, "Rodney?"

"Damn I have a headache," Rodney told her.

Jeannie started to laugh in relief, "Oh God was I worried about you two. The link broke."

"Probably because we both had our heads smacked against the Jumper floor," Rodney explained, "We'll be back in about ten minutes."

Jeannie switched off the phone and started to laugh. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her as she shook.

x

John set the Jumper down, his head was killing him but at least they were alive. As they exited the Jumper Jeannie appeared throwing her arms around Rodney first before letting him go and hugging John.

John was a little surprised by the embrace and hugged her back tightly.

"You two are insane," she snapped letting John go and glaring at them both, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"About not having the Wraith destroy the city," Rodney reminded her.

The Doctor appeared beside them, "A pretty good idea."

"So," John asked, "Is that it? Is the Master gone for good this time?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I can only hope but I can tell you he's no longer here. Atlantis is safe and I'm sure the citizens will be returning to normal soon."

"Meaning it's time for us to go," Jeannie told them.

The Doctor nodded, "Let's get back to the TARDIS," he turned to Tollas, "It was good to see you again my friend."

Tollas clasped his hand, "I hope to see you again Doctor," he turned to the other three, "Of course all of you."

"Goodbye Tollas," Jeannie gave a small smile pushing John and Rodney towards the door both looking a little confused at the rush.

* * *

"Why the rush?" John asked as they entered the TARDIS.

"There's no point sticking around for embarrassing questions," Jeannie told him before turning to the Time Lord, "Can we go?"

He nodded, "There's enough power to get us back to your time," he told her, "I'll have to let her rest for some time but I know where I can get the needed power after we leave Atlantis. There's a rift in Cardiff we can use."

"Leave," Rodney murmured from behind her, "Of course."

"You should make sure the link is broken," Jeannie told him ignoring her brother for the moment, "Though I think the head injuries did that earlier."

The Doctor checked the console and nodded, "That's it disconnected."

"Good," Rodney sighed, "How long till we're home?"

"Few minutes and we're there," the Doctor said, "Grab a seat."

Rodney flopped on the couch watching amused as Jeannie and John tried to take a seat both moving for the same spot at his side. They both stepped back at the same time colliding.

"Oh knock it off," Rodney cried with a sigh, "Could you two please get over it or do something."

"Do something?" John asked innocently.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "The heat between you two I could use to run some generators. Get on with it."

"I…we…" John stammered before turning on his friend, "You know?"

"Of course I know," Rodney replied smugly, "Genius remember?"

"Social skills of a dead cat remember," John shot back before looking confused, "Why didn't you say anything until now?"

Rodney laughed, "Because watching you was funny. Not anymore but it was."

Jeannie dropped to sit beside her brother as John continued to glare at his friend for putting him through the last few days' torture.

"You don't mind?" John asked, "If anything...happened between us?"

Jeannie turned to Rodney waiting; he squeezed her arm before standing up and facing his friend.

"Hurt her and I make your life a misery," he grinned before going to join the Doctor who announced they had arrived.

x

Jack and Rose were both pacing as Elizabeth, Carson and Zelenka were sitting each with a mug in their hands waiting for their lost sheep to return home.

The moment the familiar whine sounded Rose and Jack stopped and turned audible sighs of relief coming from everyone in the room. The TARDIS materialised completely and the door opened.

"Well I didn't expect the welcoming party," the Doctor noted as he walked out followed closely by John, behind them walked Rodney and Jeannie.

"Jeannie," Rose cried in relief moving and hugging her friend.

"I'm fine," Jeannie assured the young woman giving a cry of shock as Jack wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, "Did you miss me Jack?"

The time traveller let her go, "Who else would I fight with?"

Jeannie gave a soft laugh turning to see John and Rodney talking with their friends noting how Carson was looking over at her.

"Visit to the infirmary?" Jeannie asked when her brother came over to her.

"Afraid so," Rodney replied resting his arm around her shoulders.

"We haven't met," Jack said before they could move offering his hand to Rodney, "Captain Jack Harkness."

Jeannie grabbed Jack's hand and twisted, "Down. This is my brother, leave him," she pulled Rodney away.

"What was that about?" Rodney asked.

Jeannie shook her head, "You don't want to know."

x

Carson herded the three wanderers down to the infirmary. He quickly called over two other doctors so that while John and Rodney were checked out he could concentrate on making sure Jeannie was fine.

"Okay everyone," Carson told them, "Take a bed and no arguments."

"Wow, it's warm in here," Jeannie sighed running her hand through her hair.

"That's because you're wrapped up like its winter," Carson laughed, "Take your jumper off."

"Oh yeah," she sighed tiredly, she pulled her jumper off over her head listening to the three men bantering nearby which suddenly stopped, "What?" she asked her hand moving to her neck as she remembered the bruises.

John was staring at her horrified, his face was snapped from sight as Carson drew the curtain around the bed.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Carson asked as he pulled over his equipment.

"Long story short John strangled me," Jeannie told him catching his arm before he could do anything, "Little longer story; he was possessed by someone else at the time."

Carson nodded the horror leaving his face, "That makes more sense, which in itself worries me."

Jeannie gave a slight laugh, "Can you do your tests so I can get some sleep?"

"Of course," Carson told her, "I may even let you out of here for that."

* * *

Jeannie sat patiently as Carson did all his tests. Both Rodney and John had appeared once their medicals had finished but were shooed away by Carson to give their report to Weir.

"And we're done," Carson announced finally.

"Can I leave?" Jeannie asked him.

Carson shrugged, "I would prefer that you stay in the infirmary but I'm guessing it's not the best place for you to rest. I'm sure we can find you somewhere…"

"I'll use Rodney's room," Jeannie told him, "He won't mind."

"I'll take your word for that," Carson smiled, "But I'll also be walking you there."

Jeannie nodded and allowed the doctor to lead her through the corridors towards her brother's room. Finally they arrived and Jeannie quietly thanked him entering the room sighing in relief to be finally alone.

Sinking onto the bed Jeannie crumbled.

x

Elizabeth was sitting listening in astonishment to the report the two men were giving about their recent adventure. Suddenly Rodney stopped talking and turned to John.

"Go," John told him, "I'll finish."

Elizabeth stared at him as Rodney left the room.

"Jeannie needs him," John explained, "You get used to it."

x

Rodney jogged through the corridors of Atlantis frowning as he saw several of the science teams before him. Dr Wells turned and tried to catch his attention.

"Later," Rodney snapped brushing past him.

He reached his own room and stopped taking a deep breath before letting himself in. Jeannie was curled up on his bed tears streaking her cheeks, as he sat beside her Jeannie moved into his arms and cried.

"I'm sorry," Rodney whispered holding his twin trying to soothe her, "I shouldn't have let you go with him."

Jeannie sniffed, "How would you know? How could I have known that Aris was keeping a Wraith in his lab? How were we to know that it was going to kill…"

"Sh," Rodney whispered cradling her as fresh tears fell.

Jeannie cried for a long time cuddled against her twin who did all he could to help her, finally she stopped and sighed.

"Thank you," Jeannie murmured pulling away from him, "I think I'll get some sleep now."

"You look like you need it," Rodney replied, his eyes caught hers reading her feelings. He gently kissed her forehead covering her as she lay down, "I'll speak to them."

"Good," she sighed, catching his hand as he started to leave, "Are you really okay if something were to happen between me and John?"

He shrugged, "If you tell him this I'll deny it. John's my best friend and I think of him like a brother. A brother-in-law isn't that bad."

She gave a slight laugh, "Let me get some sleep Rodney."

Rodney squeezed her shoulder leaving her to rest.

x

"Rose let whoever that is in would you?" the Doctor asked from under the TARDIS console.

The young woman nodded, "Well if we wait for either you or Jack whoever's out there will die of old age."

"Funny," Jack yelled from his position under the floor.

"Dr McKay," Rose greeted the man standing there, she'd never actually talked to him, "Come in."

Rodney entered the TARDIS watching as the Doctor and Jack both jumped up.

"Is something wrong with Jeannie?" Jack demanded.

Rodney turned to the Doctor, "She needs some time. She wants to stay here for a while."

"What?" Rose cried shocked.

Jack frowned crossing his arms across his chest, "Why isn't she telling us this?"

"Because she wanted me to speak to you first," Rodney replied still speaking directly to the Doctor, "After she's had some sleep she'll sort it out with you but this is just so you have prior warning."

The Doctor stared at Rodney sadness in his eyes, "I'll get her things together."

Rodney nodded quickly, "Thank you."

* * *

Rodney sat staring out across the ocean relaxing for the first time in what seemed like days. He knew there were a lot of things to check up on in the labs but that could wait until the TARDIS left.

He'd been surprised when he realised Jeannie wanted to stay here for a while, but pleased. Spending some time with her here without a crisis would be a good thing. Rodney knew that he wasn't the only reason she felt better staying on Atlantis, the relationship building between John and Jeannie was something he was actually happy about.

"Hey," his sister broke through his thoughts settling beside him.

Rodney squeezed her arm, "Did you get some sleep?"

She nodded the sadness still set in her eyes, "Did you talk to them?"

"Yeah," Rodney assured her, "Elizabeth has no problem with you staying for a while and the Doctor said he'll get all your things together."

"I just need a little time," Jeannie whispered resting her head against his shoulder, "And to feel protected."

Rodney hugged her, "Ready?"

Jeannie nodded and they both stood heading towards the TARDIS.

x

"I'm going to miss you," Rose whispered as she and Jeannie embraced, "It won't be the same."

"It's just for a while," Jeannie reminded her, "You guys will be back to pick me up before you know it."

"It'll be quieter anyway," Jack teased her wincing as she punched his arm before hugging him.

The Doctor handed Rodney and John Jeannie's two bags before turning to his companion, "You know what to do?"

Jeannie rolled her eyes, "If you're not back in three months and I want to return to Earth. I let them send me back, get whoever to contact UNIT and ask for the Brigadier."

"Good," the Doctor nodded.

"And hope to hell he's forgiven me for blowing up his car," Jeannie added.

"You blew up a car?" Rodney asked with a gasp of pride.

Jeannie gave a slight smile, "It's a long story," she told him nodding to the Doctor, "And his fault."

"Was not," the Doctor looked affronted.

"Your exact words were 'hit the button when I say'," Jeannie reminded him before sighing, "Make sure you take care of yourself…and those two as well."

"I promise," he wrapped his arms around her hugging tightly; "We'll see you soon."

Jeannie stepped away from them, she joined Rodney and John just slightly back from the TARDIS as the other three entered the blue box. She slipped her arms around the waist of both men at either side smiling as John placed his arm around her shoulders and Rodney rested his arm around Jeannie's waist. Her grip tightened as the TARDIS started to dematerialise before disappearing completely.

"You okay?" Rodney asked his sister.

Jeannie smiled, "I will be."

"Good," Rodney grinned squeezing her hand, "I have to go sort out the mess those idiots have made since I've been gone."

"Catch you for dinner," Jeannie called after him before turning to John whose arm was still resting across her shoulders, "What now?"

John shrugged, "I don't have anything to do just now."

"Then," Jeannie replied, "Give me the proper tour."

x

They walked slowly through the city John occasionally pointing out useless facts.

"I have a question," John said as they stood on the balcony near the mess, "Something the Doctor said to me."

"What was it," Jeannie leaned back against the railings.

John chewed his lips, "He kept going on about which of you was the dominant twin."

"Oh God," Jeannie laughed, "Is he still going on about that?"

"What?" John asked confused.

She rolled her eyes, "After he met Rodney the Doctor kept asking me which one of us is dominant, because he'd been observing and had several conflicting theories."

"So," John crossed his arms, "What's the answer?"

"We both are," Jeannie told him with a gentle smile, "Yes I answer we but only because I was so used to it as a kid. Rodney's the brains of the operation, he won't think twice about ordering me about at certain times," she stopped and looked up into his eyes, "John, if you want to be involved with me then you have to understand this right from the start. Rodney and I need each other; there will be times when he's the only person who I'll want near me."

"I have noticed that," John told her.

She sighed, "I don't know if you understand what I'm telling you. John, I care about you a lot and I want to spend time with you but if I had to choose between you and Rodney…"

"He wins," John finished for her.

Jeannie moved closer to him, "You do understand."

"He's my friend," John reminded her, "I wouldn't let anything happen to him," he gently touched her cheek, "Or his sister."

Jeannie bit her lower lip slightly, "So," she took the final step closing the space between them, "What now?"

John leaned closer to her sliding his arm around her waist, "We finish what started in the cave," he grinned pulling her close to him brushing his lips to hers.

"That's a good start," Jeannie breathed sliding her arms around his neck, "We should build on it."

"Good idea," John fastened his hands around her waist before initiating another deeper kiss.


End file.
